


this account's tweets are protected

by alsahm, benetnash



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Pining, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/benetnash/pseuds/benetnash
Summary: @dungeonmap@J0KER420nishima is offline@J0KER420@dungeonmap♥@kirifudahey if we're mutuals you can add me on my priv@J0KER420or: fandom au, where joker is a big name fan, crow is his favorite fic author, and everything goes even worse than expected.





	1. rank 1

**Author's Note:**

> > ### Terms of Service
>> 
>> \- **Do not turn off our custom skin.** It's optimized for AO3's default skin on desktop, so **you may need to view in landscape or desktop mode on mobile.**
>> 
>> \- **The profile at the start of each chapter belongs to the POV character.** This first installment is from Ren's POV, so you'll only see accounts to which he has access, as well as his DMs, Likes, and RTs.
>> 
>> \- **Except for verified accounts and Ryuji, all icons should be considered fandom icons.** We used their faces for simplicity's sake.
>> 
>> \- On desktop, **hover over the asterisk in the right-hand corner of protected tweets** to see who has access to the relevant account.
>> 
>> \- Reply counts indicate the number of replies omitted from the TL (rather than total replies)
>> 
>> \- All sources are listed in our notes at the end of this work!  
> 
> 
>   
> ☑ I acknowledge that I have read and agree to the above terms and conditions. 

  
JOKER  
@kirifuda  
you'll never see it coming.  
  
joker ♠ 20 ♠ he/him ⋅ ko-fi.com/kirifuda

**23,049 TWEETS | 666 FOLLOWING | 5,173 FOLLOWERS | 32 LISTED**

* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
oh my godddddd   
1 5  36 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
i have been CRYING for the past FIVE THOUSAND WORDS   
1  22 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
black falcon: how much do you love me out of 10  
red hawk: 1.........  
black: i knew it (shoots the emergency lock to save everyone and gets trapped with a mob of flesh eating monsters) (begs red to carry on his final wish and dies)  
red: (at black's grave).... billion......  
  
this is so sad can we get 50 likes?  
  
2 215  534 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
please read this fic for the love of god archiveofourown.org/works/144...   
7  29 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 nishima is offline   
1 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
this should be published and taught in universities   
5  27 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap ♥   
1 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
hey if we’re mutuals you can add me on my priv @J0KER420  
2 5 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
This nonsexual bondage is strangely erotic   
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI not you too   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI god i know   


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 i'm kinkshaming   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap i kink that too   


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 JSGKS STOP   


☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
how is this a fanfiction   
1 2  21 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i'm so happy.   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 ooo are they reading the crow guys stuff   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr yes…………. ann…… time to get with the times and   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 lol mayb later   


Ann♡Takamaki   
@chocomaki_   
12 142  2.5k 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
FUCK   
2  21 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr :( please  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
jdhgsdjhHDSKJGHDSJKGJK  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
SOS  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
CROW JUST SENT A FOLLOW REQ  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
WHEN DID HE EVEN FOLLOW ME BACK.  


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
it’s 10pm! aren’t you tired? you should rest up for tomorrow!  
7  19 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
YESTERDAY.   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
OKAY.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Congratulations   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
my account is. not fit to be seen   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI thanks   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap how do i mass delete   
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 ggrks   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
lol @SKU11CAPTAIN   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap why are you forsaking me in my time of need   
2 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 you deserve this after polluting my tl with your thirst tweets constantly   
3 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap if you won’t tell me tell mona   
2 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 :/   


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
search→@J0KER420 KEYWORD→delete your filth   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i guess that would be less suspicious than suddenly mass deleting my entire acc   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr sup   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 dude   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I can see why Ren admires this author so much   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I just finished one of his earliest works and it was phenomenal. I’ll read the rest in chronological order. I can only imagine how he has developed his talents since.   
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
rens tweet count is dropping so fast this is embarrassing   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
The raw sensuality he manages to interweave with an exploration of the human psyche’s dark underbelly is masterful.   
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420  
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap THANKS   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI talk to me more about it later.   
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 I most certainly will   
1 

* * *

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
it has been hours hes still at it   


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
tweets dropped from 55,328→49,980 and counting   


* * *

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
final count: 8,420 of ren’s nasty kink tweets purged from the face of the earth   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
why did i do that.   
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 wb   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap follow @arsene_ass   


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 oh good another one   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
listen it’d be weird if you followed a stranger and discovered the dark underbelly of their psyche spent so much time being horny over your prose.  


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
one tweet and i already regret following   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
okay i dm’d everyone else  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
why do so many of my friends sleep at normal hours. morgana did this  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
we can tell makoto when she comes back from law school jail  


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
god i am pathetic. that’s fine  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i’m deleting my very coolguy freakout now and accepting him here we go  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
oh  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
what  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
…………………….  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
he withdrew??  
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass LMFAO  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
he’s. not in pending anymore.  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
why.  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
nnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
oh my god i’m depressed was it a misclick? love me crow?  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
morgana brutalized me for not going to bed and this is what i  


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
im literally crying   


フォックス   
@goemon_fanart   
privatter.net/i/743… inspired by archiveofourown.org/works/144... @murderlesscrow   
2 25  47 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@goemon_fanart  (Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
DEPRESSION CANCELLED  


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
privatter.net/i/743… thank you god (yusuke kitagawa)  


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass it has been five goddamn hours and he reqd right after your tweet he probably thought it was a no   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap that. makes sense. except for the fact th  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
yusuke. yusuke. when i die i want these printed out and buried with my body.  
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass I will try   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
i’m in valhalla but purgatory at the same time  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
crying but my dick is still hard  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
class in 3 hours  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
and crow doesn’t love me  


* * *

Direct Message with Murderless Crow  
  
hey i saw you requested my priv but i needed to afk for an emergency and when i went to accept i saw you withdrew. if you’d meant to follow you can req again, sorry about that  
  
Murderless Crow  
Oh, no worries. I didn’t have a private account myself and realized I should probably make one if I were to follow yours, but it was getting a bit late.  
It's @megidola. Will you do me the honor of being my first follow?  
  


* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
(Crying Face )(Face With Cold Sweat )(Face With Look Of Triumph )  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
bites fist he’s cute  
1 

urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass he sounds like a robot   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap a cute robot.  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
god crisis averted i lost ten years of my life  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
what if he’s too nice and we don’t get along.  


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
looking forward to sabotaging this budding relationship by being a dumb asshole  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
anyway. time to reread his entire fic archive and return to the world all the tweets i had to delete  


urbosa's rage comic   
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass No.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap accept me as i am.  


* * *

loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 I’m not entirely sure how to behave with a locked account yet, but I’m glad we’ll be able to talk more!  
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola same here   
1 

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
kill me  


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Honestly, I have you to thank for getting me back into Featherman as it is. Your memes often leave me in stitches (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ).  
1 


	2. rank 2

  
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
@alibaba  
navi ☆ 19 ☆ yes i'm a video game yes i play girls  
  
lanayru desert ⋅ navi.carrd.co

**56,621 TWEETS | 200 FOLLOWING | 5,406 FOLLOWERS | 23 LISTED**

* * *

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap I have simply never had the opportunity. I don't understand why you're so upset about it.   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI it's a SMOOTHIE???? you can MAKE YOUR OWN EVEN.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI @dungeonmap you're valid  


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
let's make like fabric softener and cuddle! @chocomaki_  
15  34 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass @lNARI HE ISN'T   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
you'll just have to take him out for smoothies when you meet irl :/  
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 I accept this proposal.  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 :/  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI @J0KER420 :/  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
god if blackred had met earlier that wouldn’t even be a discussion  
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
nope i'm an unrepentant black apologist  
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Indeed. What does that have to do with smoothies?  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI @ crow  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 I see.  


* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
makoto says if i make a podcast she’ll listen to crowfic i can’t believe it  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass oh! I hope you share it with the rest of us too!  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@ladynoir sure i just need to figure out which one i would actually be able to get through  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass I thought you were a fan of all of his work?  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@ladynoir yeah but. i mean.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass what is it?  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass HEY. YOU STILL OWE US LINES FOR OUR VN  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir @arsene_ass he’ll have to say naughty words out loud and he’s a baby  
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap @ladynoir listen. you’re making me say naughty words too  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
it’s just weird when it’s into a microphone.  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass is it because mona will hear you saying those things? instead of cuddling you, none the wiser, while they're confined within the damming walls of your skull?  
4 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
NOIR  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
holy shit haru  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
:)  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
yeah i get that, kinda tired of stories about school kids jumping into other dimensions to fight evil though  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 what  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap that’s at crow   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @ HIM THEN  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass @ladynoir you voice acting for hentai now dude?  
3  2 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
I'm live on Twitch playing INNOCENT SIN ONLINE - Watch me at twitch.tv/sku11captain  
3 13  56 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @arsene_ass @ladynoir IT’S NOT HENTAI  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @ladynoir yeah it’s hentai.  


* * *

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
i love my friends  
2  9 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
mishima immediately liked my friend tweet  
1 1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 rank up  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap i’ve resigned myself  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
and navi calls him an npc  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
she's the best  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 tell me more  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
you know. i wanna say i can't believe ren got queen to agree to read crowfic but it's REN so ofc he did  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap the fomo got her. ann and ryuji are next  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
not me  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
the real question is why it took everyone so long. don’t you trust my impeccable taste  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass LOL  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass oh Ren...  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass you read fifty shades "to make sure it was that bad"  
2 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass your favorite fate/ is stay night   
2 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass you're literally the reason i played dmmd  
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap and you’re the reason you don’t have your vis novel lines yet  
1

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 HEY. THAT’S CLASSIFIED   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap @arsene_ass he lied to u he read the fanfic way before it was published and pretended he read 50sog when it came out  
3 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
yeah well we can't all have the exquisite taste to stan the twilight movies   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
guess i mustve imagined u inviting urself when i went with shiho!  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
(joker voice) team edward  
2 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
(navi voice) invest in bitcoin  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap    
2 

Noir  
@ladynoir   
In Ren's defense homestuck sounded really interesting!   
3 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
alright can a man retain some dignity please.   
3 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I find the diversity of Ren's tastes admirable. He doesn't confine himself to one genre or medium, and doesn't allow others to dictate what is worthy of his time or enjoyment.   
2 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
hey… yeah.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Plus, he was kind enough to pay for my Adobe subscription. Any condemning judgments on his character must be forgiven.   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass bought yourself an ally did you  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap money talks.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
thank you yusuke you're my only friend   
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
what about mishima  


go down   
@arsene_ass   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
WOW  


* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
WHAT THE F***  
7 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
WHY ARE 50 PORN BOTS FOLLOWIN ME  
1 25 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@SKU11CAPTAIN probably bc you were talking about hentai on main  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @SKU11CAPTAIN LMAO  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 UGHHH  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
and yeah black messed up but it goes against the whole point of the wider narrative to say he's irredeemable. you can’t talk about what he did without considering the shit he went through.  
1 1 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 ???  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@SKU11CAPTAIN talking to crow  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 oh  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
i told the paternal unit that ren thinks he has good taste and he laughed so hard that he snorted hot coffee out of his nose and now we're at the hospital  
2 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
ok no we're not but he laughed  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
also he says "if i hear that rapscallion got another part time job instead of working here i’ll clock him"  
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap other than your h game?  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass (queen voice) enough.  
1 

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap @arsene_ass lol!  


* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow is so mean i feel so alive   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass im happy for u  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
mean how  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap scathing elitism   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass HM. BUT IS HE CORRECT.  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap there's a lot we don't agree on but he makes a lot of good points i haven't considered before  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
you'd think i'd have a better idea of this guy's opinions from inhaling his entire fic archive several times over and yet.  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass but how does he feel about pinkgreen  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap i said we disagree on some stuff i didn't say he was a fool   


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass nods  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i'm more into a guatemalan dark roast but i respect that   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i was actually a barista for a bit in high school. like an irl coffee shop au without the meet cute  
1

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
has ren ever met an @ he took to bed  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
don’t answer that  


* * *

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
wow warn a guy  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
ohhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy godddddddddddddddddddddDDDDDDD  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
what now  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
(Flushed Face )(Tongue )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)  


ann♡  
@panntherr   
oh?  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow just posted a pic  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
have you ever seen a man so beautiful y  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass So beautiful what  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@lNARI i’m in tears legitimately  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
the Man WHo uncovered 90% of my kinks is goregoust  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I want to see  
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
where does my life even go from here  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@lNARI he’s really weird about the rl/online divide i don’t think he’d be happy if i shared  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
was crow put on this earth to victimize me personally @god  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
those are the eyes of a man who would step on me and make me say thanks ohhghhh my yygoddd  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
wow misfire.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
no one saw that  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass WTF WHERE WAS THAT EVEN GOING  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap no comment.  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
how many accounts does ren have challenge. place your bets  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
EHAUGHG YUSUKE  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Ren is right.  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI WAIT DID YOU FOLLOW HIM ARE WE DOING THIS?  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap @lNARI NO  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
I AM BEGGING YOU TO NOT FLOOD HIM WITH FOLLOW REQS RIGHT AFTER HE POSTS A PICTURE  


loki｡  
@megidola   
Hello Navi.  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass TOO LATE  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
party time  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
can i die  
1 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola heard you were a scathing elitist  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
yeah in a good way?????  


din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 obviously  


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
tell her about redblack  


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 I see I'm being baited.  


loki｡  
@megidola   
Very well. First of all, if you really believe Black has any innate desire to give up control when his entire character path has been defined by a lack of agency, or that Red would not welcome the opportunity to give up control when his entire character path has been defined by an overburden of responsibility, (1/?)  
2 

din's sick burn  
@dungeonmap   
damn  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i love a man  


* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
btw  
did you really "pay" for fox's "subscription"  
JOKER  
aye aye matey  
you rapscallion  
JOKER  
thanks  
did you backread yet. talk to me about his face  
  
uhh i don't see it  
JOKER  
wtf and you say i have bad taste?  
no like i literally don't see a pic  
JOKER  
oh. what but it's right here  
refresh?  
JOKER  
...  
he deleted it??  
and. and i didn't save it and now i lost it.  
no. fuck  
watching you is just sad  
JOKER  
futaba. the man of my dreams  
gone.  
you did this  
here we are once again at inari being the only one available to validate your taste  
JOKER  
h/o  


* * *

Direct Message with (Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
  
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
Ren sent me to verify that Crow is, in fact, very attractive.  
is he getting you a new tablet pen  
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
Such details of our correspondence are private.  
That said, please confirm with him that this conversation took place, if you don’t mind.  
unbelievable.  



	3. rank 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indigo doesn't sound particularly cool and looks too much like blue or purple, so welcome feather white!

  
フォックス  
@goemon_fanart   
Freelance illustrator @goemon_art. ＊ Do not reproduce my art without permission. ＊ Contact: goemon@gmail.com  
  
東京市 ⋅ goemon.tictail.com

**734 TWEETS | 101 FOLLOWING | 21,241 FOLLOWERS | 489 LISTED**

* * *

# In case you missed it…

loki｡  
@megidola   
Nice to formally meet you, @lNARI. I only just realized you're goemon_art... I've been following you and your incredible art for some time (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ). Thank you again for the drawing!   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola The pleasure is mine. I've spent the last few days immersed in your stories myself.  
  
Incidentally, what dessert is in that stunning photograph you posted? You’re both beautifully framed.   
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
WHY ARE 50 PORN BOTS FOLLOWIN ME   
1 25

* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
HEY  
18 12

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
before he bothers. black for the most predictable man on the face of the earth @kirifuda gyazo.com/33264ef67d5135...   
2 19

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@alibaba talk black to me   
6 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@alibaba oh wow. thanks   
1 4 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@alibaba wtf platonic pinkblack that's adorable i want it   
1 4

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@alibaba Pink?   
1

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
@kirifuda ISN'T IT   


☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
@lNARI ofc   


☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
pink for @goemon_fanart gyazo.com/232ef6a65d5124...   
2 14 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
white for @starshogi gyazo.com/452ef8935d7123...   
3 21

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
feel free to do other fandoms y'all   
1 3 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
blue: do you and violet use pet names?  
white: what. no. we're not even dating  
blue: hm.  
  
later  
blue: violet, what do bees make?  
vio: honey?  
white: yes, dear?  
yellow, sighing, pulling out ¥500: dammit  
3 142 263

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
sandalphon for @fimbulvet gyazo.com/179ef3255d9215...   
2 26 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
no one asked but here's lucifer too gyazo.com/371ef3457d9249...   
1 23

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
holy shit. if this npc doesnt stop replying to every single one of my tweets   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
do you think i could bait him into saying something offensive so i had a reason to hardblock   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap didn’t he ask if you were a camgirl once   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 @dungeonmap WHAT. block him futaba  


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@panntherr @J0KER420 it was like two years ago i cant just block him for it now   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
Mom is making me watch some f***ing 400 episode drama with her and all she's done so far is complain about the detective guy that f***ed everything up last year  
2 7

go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow’s in my dms…………. he’s so cute………..   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass dude I say this with love but go outside   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@SKU11CAPTAIN there's no cute boy outside   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
not that there’s a cute boy in my save files either.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap soft block?   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@panntherr i tried that and he just keeps. refollowing. take a hint   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@SKU11CAPTAIN btw you coming back today? i'll leave your keys in the gardenia if i'm out   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass is that the one you named makoto   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Can’t you mute him?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@SKU11CAPTAIN yes. it’s the one i named makoto.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI still shows up in notifs   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Oh, really?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap My recommendation is to block anyone who makes your day worse.   
3

go down   
@arsene_ass   
i love him   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola hes so harmless though i feel bad   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
hardblock me crow   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap It’s your decision of course.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
maybe his face is already in my files somewhere. images from the internet get saved on your pc right.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass you are so pathetic   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap dark google show me the crowpic   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I blocked the person in question just a few days ago so they would stop requesting redwhite.   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola wtf redwhite??   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Yes, it was for a prompt meme. A soulmate AU, no less.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
REDWHITE SOULMATE AU. AM I HAVING A STROKE   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
what. ew   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Hmm… there is a certain appeal…   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
INARI NO   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
I FORBID YOU FROM CONTINUING THAT THOUGHT   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
Fox! you would break up whivi & redblack?   


♛  
@pandanat   
@lNARI Yusuke, White is a lesbian. I will not allow this.   
2

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
WHERE’S QUEEN WITH THE LESBIAN WHITE DISCOURSE   
2

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
AKJLGS?????   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat Mako-chan! welcome back! ♥   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@dungeonmap I have good timing I see.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
queen slams the doors open to the tl. your honor i object   
3

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
actually i can see it. i support you yusuke   
1 

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
WTF   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Please calm yourselves. I was referring to soulmate AUs in general.   
2

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
oh.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Welcome back, Queen.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 YOU PLAYED YOURSELF   


♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir @lNARI Thank you. Though Ren is making me reconsider my return.   
3

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
wb queen ♥   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
wow   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
THIS IS WHY WE DRAG YOU FOR BAD TASTE   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
listen. they’re both hot and red is a huge bisexual. chemistry   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
also soulmate aus can be good.   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 ren thats not chemistry   
3

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Yes, there is a certain allure to destiny drawing individuals together.   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
exactly. yusuke knows   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 you never fail to disappoint me   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
the most BORING HET IN THE FRANCHISE   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
look,   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Joker certainly loves being the agitator, doesn’t he?   
1 

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola HE ALWAYS DOES THIS MAKE HIM STOP   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
He does enjoy starting arguments for the sake of it. Although I appreciate his support regarding the trope.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola agitator?? who's agitating. redwhite is my new otp   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI So it seems.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 And so it appears here is where we part ways.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
Farewell, Joker. It was a pleasure.   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
WHAT   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass HAHAHAHAHA   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap NO SHUT UP I'M HAVING A CRISIS DID HE MEAN IT   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
i can’t believe joker is getting fucking blocked   
4

ann♡  
@panntherr   
he deserves it   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
He had it coming.   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
I hope you'll think more carefully about your choices Ren   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
ILL TAKE IT BACK   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP REDWHITE I WAS JUST   


loki｡  
@megidola   
...Just kidding. :)   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
OH.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
wtf.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
weak   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap I'm sorry?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
quick question why is he so cute   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola this is the hill i die on. i'm sorry it has to be this way   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola ren (Face With Medical Mask )   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Aha.  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i really thought he was gonna block me he’s blocked like at least 20 of my mutuals for lesser things.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
... he said it was a pleasure.   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
he wants me to fare well...   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
he :)’d at me.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) in the streets :) in the tweets   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass get him to XD next   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap you joke but my heart skipped a beat at the thought   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
what the hell is happening to this tl   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@SKU11CAPTAIN my soulmate mark appeared   
1 

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass @SKU11CAPTAIN i hope morgana never lets you pet him again   
2

* * *

Direct Message with ☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
  
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=15wrv2XTwZ0... updated some stuff  
i'm still waiting on ren clips so i used various bird calls temporarily  
That should be interesting.  
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
gotta admit i'm getting attached  
uhhh what else  
oh yeah ren said he would look over some of the script but he's mia??  
idwt start on the next part before that. like what if we need to change stuff. what if ren would stop pining for five seconds  
It really was a good picture, Navi.  
What bird is the "welcome home"?  
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
cockatoo  
I adore it.  
  


* * *

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
where the hell is joker he was supposed to be on today   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap he got called into work last minute someone got sick   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
UGH. thanks   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI ok now what   


Murderless Crow   
@murderlesscrow   
Someone could use a hobby. printscr.com/hfe56   
1 3

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Hm…   


Murderless Crow   
@murderlesscrow   
I'll delete the comment later... My suggestion is that if you're sensitive to certain topics, you should read the warning tags more carefully. It would likely prevent you from getting upset in the future, since I always make it a point to tag comprehensively for this exact reason (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ).  
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola May we borrow a few minutes of your time?   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
HMMM! HOW FAMILIAR ARE YOU WITH VISUAL NOVELS @megidola   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap @lNARI Not very, if I’m being honest.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI @dungeonmap I wouldn’t mind helping if I can, though.   
1 

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola @lNARI thats fine youre an actual writer   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola @lNARI with verified taste   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola @dungeonmap If you’re otherwise engaged please don’t feel obligated, but we would greatly appreciate it if you could look over a few pages of our script so we may proceed with the rest.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
joker’s our go-to for story structure bc all he does is read fic and play otome games   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
we’d ask our other friend but there might be legal issues if the files are found on her drives   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Legal issues? That’s rather serious.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola she owns a majority of stocks or something so she needs to pretend she doesn’t know about any fanwork stuff   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap … That’s… significant....   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap Thank you for being so understanding! I look forward to the completed product ♥   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir ( ˘ ³˘)♥   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@ladynoir @dungeonmap We deeply appreciate your behind-the-scenes support.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I have a bit of free time today. Send the files any time, and I’ll get to them when I can.   
1 

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola ON IT   


* * *

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
it's 10pm! be sure to rest well tonight!  
12 34

* * *

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
today sucked but an angel on earth just dropped a 55k redblack fic all at once.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
thank you starshogi, a true star, a light in my life, a balm for my crowpic-less heart   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
welcome home you HACK we've replaced you   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass HEY. PAY ATTENTION TO ME   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap i think hes sunk in already he hasnt seen my dms   


* * *

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
that. was so good.   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
read this fic archiveofourown.org/works/144213 …   
1  7

go down   
@arsene_ass   
thank you starshogi, a true star, a light in my life, a balm for m   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
you know what. what if /i/ posted a pic do you think crow would also.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
what if yusuke posted a pic too and crow felt threatened and needed to respond.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
yusuke is, in my correct opinion, intimidatingly hot. but crow doesn’t get intimidated he just fights back.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
if my taste is so bad why are all my friends hot actually (Thinking Face )   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
ah the sun. my old friend. good night everyone.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
(blows a kiss) for crow   


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
good morning! someone being family or a friend doesn't mean they always know what's best for you. it's okay to distance yourself from toxic people!   
4  25 

* * *

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass I will not be assisting you in this venture. But keep me posted.   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
Looks like I won't be sleeping in…   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat Morning! ♥ Still in exam mode?   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir Hey! Yeah, I don't think I could get an hour more if I tried.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat How did you fare, Queen? We missed you.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@lNARI Thanks, me too! It was nothing I couldn't handle.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@lNARI Actually, I topped every exam! A little surprised but no complaints. If you can't focus you'll get left in the dust… I didn't delete my main for nothing, you know?  
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat @lNARI Yay, I'm so proud! Shall I treat you to celebrate?  
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat Indeed you did not.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@ladynoir @pandanat Me too?   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat @lNARI Of course! You helped her study, didn't you? ♥  
2

* * *

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
yay queen!   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
he didn't even respond to my mention   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
i hope mona attacks him in his sleep   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Is Joker down for the count again today?   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola yep he is already dead and if he were not i would have to kill him   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap @megidola It should be fine. Crow helped us significantly and we should be good to proceed. Thank you again, Crow.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI @dungeonmap Not at all; I enjoyed myself. If you need another set of eyes again, please let me know.   
1 

* * *

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
alive   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
oh... i forgot about yesterday.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap sorry. it was really last minute…   
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 We understand. Real life takes priority.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI @J0KER420 I GUESS. crow took your place.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI @J0KER420 still need your clips tho :\   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola it’s good right. did they brag? i’ll brag for them.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Yes, you have very talented friends.   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola @J0KER420 EXCUSE YOU   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap @J0KER420 ?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I'd like to believe that as mutuals on personal accounts, not to mention collaborators, we're all friends.   
2

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
yeah!!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i’m so happy.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
It’s good to hear you feel that way.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass uhhhh... is that his way of saying fuck off?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap no he’s just bad with compliments and people being nice to him. it’s gap moe   


loki｡  
@megidola   
That came out wrong. The feeling is mutual, I was just surprised, haha.   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass ok   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap ok   


nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass ok.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap ilu   
1

nayru's good takes  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass ok   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
But thank you! I'm heading out now, but I sincerely mean it when I say I'd love to help you out again, time permitting.  
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
have a good day… come home soon...  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
oh. backreading crow's tl reminded me.   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
good morning to black falcon only ♥   
23 7  149 


	4. rank 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modified the css so fic can be viewed in dark mode! still looks best on the lighter skins, though. 
> 
> hbd to goro & thank you all for the support ♥

  
Ann♡Takamaki   
@chocomaki_   
a beautiful rose has thorns (Rose )  
  
themyscira ⋅ instagram.com/chocomaki

**43,901 TWEETS | 241 FOLLOWING | 55,423 FOLLOWERS | 109 LISTED**

* * *

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
yeah but blue has like raw upper body strength he could probably throw yellow across the room like a bag of flour   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
what if Yellow couldn’t use his legs, and Blue couldn’t use his arms?   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
That's an absurd premise.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
no she's right yellow is strong but he relies so much on his speed if you slowed him down he’d be done   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
And what do you think Blue has left if he can’t rely on his “raw upper body strength”?   
2

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
god i missed queen   
3

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
"Blue would fight the hardest. He feels like he has everything to prove." —crow which is TRUE.  


♛  
@pandanat   
@J0KER420 Tell "Crow" we’re having a private conversation.   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
queen says she refuses to admit we're right   
1

フォックス   
@goemon_fanart   
"Now then… strip!" (Church) privatter.net/i/749…  
3 235 589

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
@goemon_fanart FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKIN FOOD   
4 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
fox is my favorite   
7 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
yusuke is the only person i accept bluered from   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 There are many other satisfying depictions out there, if you ever care to investigate.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI i mean i've seen them. i just reject   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
oh my GOD   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @megidola CALLED OUT   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
listen. canon did him dirty i have to love him enough to make up for it   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Crow is certainly an interesting addition to our group.   
2

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI joker is getting so roasted so often im living   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
look season 6 never happened   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
director’s cut blackred got married in maui and adopted twin daughters who love and support black more than anyone else in any world   
2 

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@J0KER420 how lovely!   


♛  
@pandanat   
You’re only embarrassing yourself, Ren.   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Let him.   
3 

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
WHAT   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass HAHAHAHA   


☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆ Retweeted  
Murderless Crow   
@murderlesscrow   
desire&hope / 2.3k, M, BlueRed / inspired by @goemon_fanart archiveofourown.org/works/658014...   
1 15 27

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
LRT YEAH CROW   


☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
GOOD SHIT   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
hey…   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i'm so conflicted. i support you but i'm boycotting this fic in protest   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
is he just messing with me. am i reading too much into this.   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass yes you’re completely self absorbed with him  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap that's fair.   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
im weeping im going to hack into the government and declare today a national holiday   
3

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI @megidola RIGHT i mean redblack is important and everything but consider this: redblue   
2

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
thank you for my LIFE   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap You’re quite welcome.   
1

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER  
hi i lied about not reading that fic. support me  
i support u  
whyd u lie  
JOKER  
thx  
you know how yusuke drew bluered earlier. well we all started talking about it and it’s a good ship and w/e but it’s not blackred so i was being petty about it  
so he obviously wrote this ship he never writes bc of earlier convo to prove a point and i know that but  
it was so good. futaba can never know i said that  
crow has a superpower and he uses it for evil  
cant u talk to yusuke abt it   
JOKER  
no he'll tell futaba mb  
this is p funny ngl  
JOKER  
ann. ann. he didnt treat blue like a five year old who needs someone to baby him and.   
made the ship genuinely believable. and. bluered were making out And  
also he didnt dunk on black in the middle of the fic for absolutely no reason which is always like Ok boner off.  
omg nice   
JOKER  
bc crow is a man of culture.  
life changing. super hot. i love it and him.  
anyway. how was ur day  
amazing mika got tht skeevy photographer fired   
JOKER  
NICE  
ugh shes ruthless (Heart With Arrow )   
JOKER  
happy 4 u  
im slowly winning her over she accepted my coffee date finally   
JOKER  
CONGRATS   
wow it's been like a year. get it  
ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง  
wbu are u gonna meet crow soon?   
JOKER  
prolly not? we've only been talking for a month or two.   
idt he’d even want to. he’s paranoid about mixing real life and online bc of his future career  
aw wht abt vchat?   
JOKER  
oh huh i wonder if he’d be ok with just voice  
maybe. since we've been dming nonstop about literally nothing and we could prolly multitask that way at least  
yk i was excited to get to know him because of his writing but??? everything went better than expected i’m happy   
good for u (:   
he didnt post a new selfie rite?   
JOKER  
listen. you would’ve def heard about it if he had. i’d be yelling nonstop  
tru  
i feel ur pain tho baby steps!!! he totally seems into u! just keep giving him chances to further ur r/s and im sure he ll start takin them when hes ready ♥   
JOKER  
wait. wait what.  
ann  
???   
JOKER  
is typing... do you think i have a crush on this guy??? we just met and i only know him online  
wait are u srs? lol  
uve been talkin abt him nonstop??? to me nd everyone else   
JOKER  
i’m starstruck okay  
ren u posted a bed selfie tryin to get him to selfie back   
JOKER  
is typing... he’s smoking hot and i need to prove it. my body is my only weapon  
ren dont evennn ive known u since hs  
u keep saying u love him do i need to ask futab for receipts   
JOKER  
i say that about everyone…...   
i love my friends…...  
ann i dont have a crush on murderless crow.  
hmmm ok   
JOKER  
but since we’re on the subject u should read one of his fics  
you'll like them i promise…..  
i wouldddd but i never finish anything i start u kno that   
JOKER  
(Pensive Face )  


* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
ALRIGHT FINAL ROUND! who's the sexiest featherman this series? vote + rt!  
  
50 23 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
@alibaba JOKER HAS LIKE TEN ACCOUNTS DON’T LET HIM RIG THIS   
17 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@alibaba wow this attack   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
WOW   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
THAT ATTACK   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
CROW   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
well who'd you vote for then   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
new pin   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
hmm   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
wow. i love when he bullies me   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@panntherr hi.  


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass (Thinking Face)   


* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER  
ok FINE maybe like an internet crush where u rly wanna be better friends but not like yk a REAL crush  
uh huh   
JOKER  
listen just read this v short and v good fic i promise you will understand archiveofourown.org/works/557014...  
it’s a character study about pink and her rival. he posted it right after those eps where she was trying to sabotage pink and they just agreed to fight fair  
cmon i know they're your favs if youre going to harass me like this at least throw me a bone  
harassing u orrrr pointing out facts  
it is pretty short but…   
its lesbians… ur linking me lesbians written by a man…   
JOKER  
i swear on my life it’s not skeevy  
ugh fine but only bc its short   
JOKER  
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  


* * *

ann♡  
@panntherr   
hey @megidola thanks for accepting my follow req! ♥ sorry i dont know ur main acc ren linked me one of your stories and it was soooo gooood i had to say something   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
ANN   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr Thank you (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ). That’s very nice to hear for several reasons. Joker never actually mentioned if he’d read my stories and I’d been wondering if it was because they weren’t to his tastes, haha.   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola OMG. he never shuts up about them????? @J0KER420 explain yourself   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
ANN PLEASE   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola didnt futaba read ur one story on her main acc a few weeks ago? how long was ren nagging you to read that @dungeonmap   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@panntherr @megidola like years. legitimately years. no offense crow i’m just a doujin kinda gal   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
ANN!!!!!!!! FUTABA   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
he made u read too rite @lNARI ren lost his mind when u posted that stuff u drew for it   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@panntherr Indeed. He asked me to print them out and bury them with his body when he ultimately expires.   
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I likewise prefer visual art over literature but Navi’s enjoyment inspired me to venture beyond the boundaries of my usual sphere.   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
please don’t out me like this…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Why not? I’m flattered.   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola @J0KER420 aw see!!!   


♛  
@pandanat   
Are you all talking to that “Murderless Crow” writer Ren never shuts up about?   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@pandanat au where we escape ren’s stanning for even three minutes but yeah ren started talking to him and now me and fox and somehow ann mutual him too   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat He’s an interesting conversation partner. I think you’d enjoy talking to him.   
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I should thank you, Crow. You’ve expanded my artistic repertoire and I’ve since gotten several commission assignments related to the subject matter I’ve been exploring since I started reading your works.   
1 

loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI I’m happy to hear it, though I’m surprised to hear you say you haven’t consciously explored these topics until now. I’ve detected similar themes in your work for a long time, though it’s certainly more apparent with your most recent pieces.   
1 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola Is that so? Perhaps a part of me has been sleeping, waiting for something to tap the wellspring of inspiration and awaken it.   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
see this is why futaba hired you as her hentai artist   
1 

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 youre gonna die when you see the stuff hes been putting out recently   
1 

♛  
@pandanat   
Navi, have you been corrupting Fox?   
1 

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@pandanat WHY DO YOU THINK ITS ME DOING THE CORRUPTING   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
h*ntai again   
3

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN GO BACK TO SLEEP   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN did i stutter   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
I'm live on Twitch playing FEATHERMAN R THE ULTIMAX sry couldn't stream from mom's place but I'm back - Watch me at twitch.tv/sku11captain  
2  18  63

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN thats not sleep   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
I would have probably agreed to read or listen to his stories a lot sooner, but “Murderless Crow” is such an embarrassing handle.   
2

otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@pandanat FUCK I KNOW RIGHT   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
wtf   


otamatone of time  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass IT’S SO EDGELORD I JUST cant   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
listen. the name is cool ok. wordplay   


♛  
@pandanat   
It’s the type of handle a 14-year-old scene kid would come up with. Actually, does anyone know how old he is?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat he’s our age   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
what will you all do when we get married and i take his name   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@panntherr don’t speak   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
i didnt say anything did i!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
murderless joker…   


♛  
@pandanat   
I'm looking forward to exams so I can deactivate again.   
1 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
crow i rly cant believe ren hasnt been gushing to u this whole time what have u even been talking about   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@panntherr The irony is almost poetic.   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
leave me alone   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr We discuss a wide variety of things. I’ll be sure to press him on this subject though, haha. Look forward to it, Joker.   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
,,,   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola @panntherr sure… when'll you be home tonight?   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola i can regale you over voice.   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 I'm on the train as we speak.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Hear you soon. :)   
2

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
OMG  
JOKER  
HELP  
REN  
JOKER  
I DIDNT EXPECT THAT TO WORK  
OMGGGGG GET IT  
JOKER  
ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!  



	5. rank 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case it's unclear, the morgana bot is one of joker's accounts, and morgana is a normal cat in this au  
> also, there won't be a chapter next week, since a friend is visiting one of us ♥

  
selfcare morgana  
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
aren't you tired? let's call it a day and get some sleep!  
  
morgana ⋅ twitter.com/kirifuda

**1,612 TWEETS | 2 FOLLOWING | 4,531 FOLLOWERS | 20 LISTED**

* * *

Direct Message with Murderless Crow  
  
gnight ♥ glad we could talk.  
sorry for keeping you up so late.  
Murderless Crow  
you should be.  
but i hope it's not the last time you do. sweet dreams   


* * *

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
mistakes were made   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
hahahahahahahahahaha   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
OK.  
I LIED.  
IT'S LIKE THAT  


* * *

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
good morning! it’s important to establish clear boundaries with your partners, and respect their feelings if they tell you something makes them uncomfortable. open communication is the key to any successful relationship!  
6 27

♛  
@pandanat   
I started jogging in order to train for aikido, but lately I've been enjoying it.   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat Fight hard!   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat Running as… entertainment?   


♛  
@pandanat   
@lNARI It actually makes for really good stress relief!   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
good morning you lovely contributing members of society   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@J0KER420 Good morning, Ren! You're up early   


♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir @J0KER420 ...Did you sleep.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@pandanat no comment.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@J0KER420 Are you feeling alright? Are you sick, or were you just being irresponsible? If you’ve been having trouble sleeping, chamomile tea might help.   
1 

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
no i am not alright i have a monster crush on a guy who won’t even show me his face   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@pandanat i'm fine i'll sleep soon i promise. just have a lot on my mind rn.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
i appreciate the concern ♥   


フォックス   
@goemon_fanart   
"You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you…" (Growing Heart )(Blue Heart ) http://twitpic.com/7dq3…   
3 29 68

* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡  
OH?  
u sent this at butts oclock did u even sleep  
  
NO!!!!   
I DIDNT I COULDN"T   
ANN WE VCHATTED LIKE ALL NIGHT AND   
is it normal to really like someone's voice.   
ann♡  
ya??? some ppl have nice voices   
esp if ur already into them (Winking Face )   
ann. is it normal, to, Really like someone's voice.   
ann♡  
do i need to hear this   
yes.   
SO he was doing his homework while we talked and he kept reading stuff out loud i think he was doing a paper on like the philosophy of law or st   
but i ended up zoning out w/o words to follow along to and just sort of listened to the sound of him reading.   
and hes. like his voice is like… warmer than youd expect at first from his pic and the type of stuff he writes EXCEPT when he gets like judgy. then it gets kinda husky and idt he noticed my crisis fortunately but. god idk   
ann♡  
woooow u got it bad   
yeah… otoh i could physically hear the (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) when he said good night fjklhaf   
ann♡  
LOL  


* * *

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
did i wake up to pinkblue art INARI   
1

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
why do all of my friends have SUCH WEIRD TASTE   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
lol good morning futaba   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Indeed.   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI yeah well. it’s cute i guess. i GUESS.   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Thank you. (Tulip )  


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
wtf who is this moron talkin shit though   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap It’s just the drivel of an unrefined commoner. I’m paying them no mind.   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI i will Fight   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
where's ren we'll all out attack   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap he just f****** collapsed like as soon as he got back from class   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN will he ever stop letting me down  


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
HI SORRY FELL ASLEEP AND dreamed of c row   
he's a law student ann. whys that hot   
i mean makotos a law student too but shes yknow. a chaotic lesbian in law   
ann♡  
ya  
  
he was talking about how he’s mad at me for distracting him from his studies and tbh i think he was getting sleepy bc he was like giggling jsafsjkjhjgdg   
ann♡  
aw thts cute  
i know. i know. i know . i kn

* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
tl;dr artists are their own human people with their own human feelings and they can draw whatever fucking ship they like bc they don't owe you SHIT  
25 1.2K  937 

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
and that's it!! thanks for coming to my ted talk   
12 9  89 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
i love navi   
3

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
god i didnt ship it before but now i do out of SPITE   
3 

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI hmu with the goods   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap I certainly would if I could.   
1 

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
WTF DID YOU MAKE ME CARE ABOUT THIS SHIP WITH 0 CONTENT???????????   
2 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@dungeonmap be the content you wish to see in the world   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 im going back to my redblue/pinkgreen cave   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@dungeonmap i'll send you a care package   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
who won the poll btw and isn't it interesting how it was black   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 red   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@dungeonmap okay. valid   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 right   


♛  
@pandanat   
@dungeonmap @J0KER420 I will never understand the appeal.   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@pandanat it's the bravado as leader. how he goes from being a wallflower in civvies to cool and confident when it's time to step up and take charge of the squad   
3

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @pandanat hes gap sexy   
4

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap @J0KER420 @pandanat the gloves thing   
3

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@panntherr @dungeonmap @pandanat it also helps that we're into men   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 @pandanat Is that a reference to cage of bones?   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
yusuke knows   


♛  
@pandanat   
Cage of bones?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat That would be Crow’s most recently completed novel-length work.   


♛  
@pandanat   
I see the infection spread while I was gone. Ren, when will you stop dragging everyone into your fixations?   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
never? because i love him? legitimately?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat okay rude, but did i tell you he's also law school?   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass Oh?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
he’s top of his year too   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass Hm… what were his handles again?   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
and at one point he. started going OFF about someone from his uni   
apparently he has like an academic rival or st and they’re always fighting for top of the class and he was just. tearing into them and   
and it was like the hottest thing ive ever heard somehow   
ann♡  
omg...  
  
why won’t he talk about me that way. i mean. not genuinely but.   
  
you know. in a sexy way, to me only  
ann♡  
and we are back at: do i need to hear this??

* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr its just regular candy with a lil bit of salt   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN what is the point of that??? i don’t want that   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr more for me dude   


♛  
@pandanat   
Crow is much more prolific than I expected. He consistently ranks high by kudos sort, too. I never noticed because we write for different ships.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat !! ARE YOU READING…   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass No, I was trying to find out more about him, but he doesn’t reveal much from what I’ve seen.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat yeah. i know.   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
i know. i know. i know. i know. i kn   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
i mean im right here but   


♛  
@pandanat   
@dungeonmap I’ll investigate legally, thank you.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap if he found out i snooped he’d hardblock me   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
weak   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
also. he called me joker with his human mouth my heart stopped   
ann♡  
yk u could just be sayin all this to him  
  
ann. that voice. it could be saying my real name

* * *

ann♡  
@panntherr   
make ren stop being horny in my dms   
5

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@panntherr wow   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
i have never been horny ever in my life   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 HA   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420   
8

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@J0KER420 Ren…   


♛  
@pandanat   
@J0KER420   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Navi liked that twice.   
3

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
i cant believe ren’s horniness was a mass hallucination the whole time   
5

loki｡  
@megidola   
Joker has quite the reputation.   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
h   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
this is so unfair navi is the one making a sex game.   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 you wanna GO  
4

daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
3

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
@dungeonmap i'll be good.   


♛  
@pandanat   
Well, I couldn't find much, but I did send a request. Clearing up this account now...   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
shakes.  


loki｡  
@megidola   
Hello @pandanat. Queen, right? Joker mentioned you when he was bragging about his talented friends (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ).   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but you're responsible for some of the more prodigious orphans in the archive, correct?   
1 

♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola Hey. Yeah, that's me… obviously I'm retired now, though.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola I've heard my fair share of things about you, too. Pre-law, Joker said?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat That's a shame... You still have kudos sort in an iron grip, haha.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Oh, has Joker been talking about me that much?   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
LMAO   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   


loki｡  
@megidola   
But yes, that's correct.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola How do you like your school?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat Academics are academics anywhere you go, haha.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola Do you think so? I worked hard to get into a top tier school, so I can’t say I agree.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat Oh, don’t get me wrong; I know how to play the system. However, I don’t believe there’s enough of a difference in the quality of education to justify the disparity in cost and effort.   
1 

♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola That’s an interesting point of view. Although you won’t receive the same recognition from employers by attending a mid-tier school compared to a top-tier school, and in many ways, I'd say that’s what you’re working and paying for.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat Unfortunately, not everyone has the same opportunities regardless of how hard they work, considering the efforts our society takes to maintain fiscal status quo.   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
whoa…   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann. not to be horny in your dms or anything. but   
this is so hot   
ann♡  
tbh agreed   
thank you. for being here with me   
ann♡  
always   
but no more tellin me abt ur kinks when im at work wtf at least wait until i cna get a frappe or smth to cope with ur bs   
yes darling next time i will tell you all abt my kinks over a candleliTJSHRKSG   
ann♡  
???

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
FJDLKSHGKDLFJFDKSLFHKLD8F69971   


daruk protec… but he also attac   
@dungeonmap   
???????? @arsene_ass   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap nothing false alarm   


loki｡  
@megidola   
There were some ants next to me for lunch today. They’re fascinating critters to watch at work.   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola They are wonderfully industrious. Some ant species learned how to farm upwards of 65 million years ago.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI Did you know that the fungi leafcutter ants cultivate no longer naturally inhabit the wild? They can truly be considered domesticated crops.   
1

* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡  
ren??? u ok???   
UHHH SO   
i just got a notif from crow liking an old tweet.   
except. then he unliked it immediately. and   
ann♡  
omg snooping…   
what tweet??   
it. it was a picture.   
  
our hawk/shoebill cos, to be exact   
ann♡  
WHAT   
THATSS ANCIENT   
I KNOW   
WE WERE LITERALLY IN HS   
ann♡  
SERIES 4   
I KNOOOW   
ann♡  
RENJFJSALKH   
ANNJKDLSHGD MY GRID ON J0KER420 IS LIKE 192728 PIX   
ann♡  
ok at least we looked hot tho   
yea   
however. th   
ann♡  
ohhh my god this is unreal and now hes just out here stanning ants   
theyre fascinating critters ann!   
should i call him out on it.   
ann♡  
yes???   
im going in

* * *

Direct Message with Murderless Crow  
  
you're pretty deep   
Murderless Crow  
is typing...  
in my grid   
i mean   
Murderless Crow  
ah. you noticed.   
who’s that friend you’re with?   
that’s ann actually… doesn’t she make a cute shoebill…   
Murderless Crow  
you’ve certainly been together for a long time. that must be nice.   
yeah she’s the best.   
anyway. i think it's only fair if you share a pic of YOU from hs now (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   
Murderless Crow  
that's hardly justified. it's no fault of mine that you have old pictures on an account to which you've given people access   
you need to review your textbooks again, pretty sure it's five year old selfie for five year old selfie regardless of where you found it   
Murderless Crow  
hmm i’m not so sure that would hold up in court   
so sue me   
Murderless Crow  
shouldn't you be suing me, in this case?   
your honor, the defendant mr. murderless has refused to comply with the ancient law of "selfie for selfie," also known as the SnapStreak Act of 20XW. in this essay i will   
Murderless Crow  
with how hard i had to work to find that picture, you’re going to have to do a lot more to convince me, joker :)

* * *

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
does he even realize how flirty he sounds   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I made a friend today (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth ).   
3 

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
maybe he is flirting. what if i’m jusET4LTKJFDSGH;4K6   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
CAT   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
CAT   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
!!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
ARREST HIM @pandanat   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola What a delightfully fluffy creature.   
1 

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
is that a cat cafe…   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
cat…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Yes. I ran into her at a small location I've come to frequent.   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
frequent… he frequents cat cafes.   


daruk protec… but he also attac  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass what if he writes his fic there  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap n  


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
what sort of cruel and malevolent god would put this man, perfect in every way, in front of me yet out of reach   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola omg is that meowcurious in aoyama?? i used to go there alllll the time with my bestie!!   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr Yes, it is. Are you and Shiisa already acquainted?   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola yesss she's one of my favs!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
shiisa… cute…   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
its near where me ren n ryuji went to high school awww i havent been back in forever   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
ONE SIDED PINING joker->crow 800k rated G, crow is the cutest most beautiful man joker has ever seen but WILL crow ever notice joker’s feelings?   
2

daruk protec… but he also attac  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass RATED G.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap it's not like i'm happy about it   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
hmm im actually in aoyama next week for a shoot i might head over…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr A shoot?   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola yea i model!   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr Is that so? I didn’t expect us to have something like media work in common.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
?!   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola omg?? thts awesome what do u do?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr I’d rather keep the specifics a secret, if you don’t mind.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
damn. so close.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola oh sry! no worries i def understand   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
but omg standing offer for all mutuals if ur in the area hmu i'll introduce u to my favs ♥   


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
@chocomaki_ don't forget nyabout me, lady ann!   
1 2

ann♡  
@panntherr   
LOL sry thats rite @megidola have u met my no.1 in the world @M0NAM0NA_BOT   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
Ah, is that Joker's cat?  


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420  
isn't he handsome   


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
nyanks for the follow :3 @murderlesscrow   
4

Murderless Crow   
@murderlesscrow   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT You're meowy welcome.   
1 

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
he's so cute i'm gonna pass out   


daruk protec… but he also attac  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass meowy   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
shut up   


* * *

Direct Message with Murderless Crow  
  
so   
am i getting the full pic (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   
Murderless Crow  
i recall you requesting an older picture.  
i’m not sure that you’ve done anything to earn it, either  
what if i promise to shower you with compliments   
Murderless Crow  
is typing...  
i’ll start now   
you have a really nice voice  


* * *

(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
mom…………… dad………………. morgana…………….   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
i'm ruined. forever.  



	6. rank 6

  
Queen  
@queenoflesbos   
I quit fandom to focus on school. Thank you for your support.  
  
Japan

**0 TWEETS | 0 FOLLOWING | 836 FOLLOWERS | 2 LISTED**

* * *

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@megidola Thank you for the add :) My friends have all taken such a liking to you, I hope you don't mind that I requested!   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
@ladynoir Not at all. Noir, is it?   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@megidola Yes! Nice to formally meet you.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@ladynoir Here as well.   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
i spent that entire class doodling i hope yusuke is proud of me   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
friendship…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
School has really been draining my energy lately.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola omg i cant even imagine how u do it esp since u write so much too   


♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola It can be exhausting but I’ve found that having an academic rival has helped keep me motivated.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat I feel you. Spite might as well be a performance enhancing drug (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ).   
2 

loki｡  
@megidola   
I have one classmate who goes to incredible lengths to get on professors' good sides. To think some people aren’t capable of being academically competitive without scoring pity points.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola You too? (Face With Rolling Eyes ) Our resident brown-noser is insufferable. I’m not so certain the professors haven’t been taking bribes, either.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat That must be such a headache. Though it’s nice to know someone understands my pain, haha.   
1 

♛  
@pandanat   
@megidola Same here.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
rmmbr when ren tried hooking up w his prof to pass and she failed him for trying it   
5

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@panntherr WE DONT TALK ABOUT THIS   
4

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@panntherr press f to pay respects   
4

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap @panntherr f   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap @panntherr f   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap f   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass @panntherr I want to talk about this.   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@lNARI @panntherr NO   
3

loki｡  
@megidola   
I’m really starting to see how Joker got his reputation.   


* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
I'm live on Twitch playing FEATHERMAN R THE ULTIMAX red route again - Watch me at twitch.tv/sku11captain   
1 3 39

loki｡  
@megidola   
Red is looking particularly good this season. The minor changes to his costume are very flattering.   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@megidola he is cute isn't he?   
1

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@megidola he’s HOT AS HELL just say it   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
you should see the shit he says about red in dms my god he says plenty   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Well, you’ve already said it, haha.   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass im dying, haha   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap he’s cute shut up   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
isn’t it interesting how i have a monster crush on the chara he projects on and he has a monster crush on the chara i project on. that’s destiny at work   
1

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass just say youre kindating and go   
5 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap NAVI REDFUCKER ALIBABA DELETE THIS TWEET   
6 

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
crow has good taste   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
disagree. black is hottest and total boyfriend material. this is not up for debate   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Kindly explain how your standards are low enough that a noxious turncoat checks all your boxes.   
2 

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
PLEASE DONT ENABLE HIM HE CAN LEGIT GO ON FOR HOURS   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
can confirm   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola wow not all my boxes. i prefer my men real   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @megidola how many real men have you met that you like more than black   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
twitter.com/M0NAM0NA_BOT my one and only.   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
So the list of Joker’s men of interest include a cat and a fictional character. Noted.   
3

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 tell mona i luv him   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@megidola i have very high standards.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
god i almost typed “and you” and now i’m full body sweating. milquetoast   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr he loves you so much and wants to know when he’ll see you again   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 omg idkkkk tmrw?? i have free time after work i can stop by   
1

previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr we’ll come to you let’s go to the sushi place by your agency   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 yesss!! omg monas gonna be so happy lol   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN ik u dont work tmrw u come too!!!   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr ren’s w me rite now he already invited me i’ll see u TOMORROW   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN yay! ♥   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
lol I’m surprised Ren passed on that opportunity to deliver another eulogy earlier   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir idk what's going on but ren has been talkig about him irl for like 7 mins now   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@SKU11CAPTAIN oh good, I was beginning to worry about him.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@ladynoir It’s not as if there’s much good that can be said.   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
WOW?   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
crow really does have good taste   


previous 419 taken   
@J0KER420   
hey. that’s my husband you’re talking about.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Suppose you'll have to change your alias to 'Widower' in that case.   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
LOL! good one!   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
(joker voice) hes not dead hes just hiding   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@megidola he's not dead he's— yeah   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap can i help you.   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
you are beyond help   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
wait hes ur icon i thot u liked black??? @megidola   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@panntherr It's rather complicated.   


* * *

Direct Message with Noir  
  
~It's rather complicated~  
Noir  
lol!  
I do like talking to him, but he is so pretentious about Featherman sometimes. I can’t imagine what he’s like in real life.  
Noir  
it is impressive that he manages to be so consistently dramatic about sentai anime!  
I do miss fandom though… I feel like I used to have more fun when I had the time to get more involved.  
Noir  
are you thinking of coming back? I miss your WhiVi ♥  
Maybe in the future, but I'll definitely deactivate again next semester. I feel pretty motivated after dominating finals this time around.  
Noir  
adrenaline from pummeling our least favorite brand of manure? :)  
Absolutely.  
How are you holding up, by the way? It’s been a while since those articles about your father, but…  
Noir  
Public relations has been handling it for the most part, and I'm doing my best to ignore it...   
I’m counting on your flawless victory Makochan!   
♥!  


* * *

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
i want emancipation   
2

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ALSO it’s not like he was being selfish he just never had anyone to share his life with in the first place which goes back to my previous point.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
by the time he realized he had a chance for acceptance he was already in too deep. samael already planned on killing him and he would’ve only killed him sooner   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
this is @ladynoir's fault why did you egg him on   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
in conclusion. black never had a chance to be a good person even once in his life but he still died to protect the team when it came down to it and the fact that he hasn’t come back yet two seasons later is killing me slowly. come home black i’ve been faithful   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
hes DEAD LET HIM GO   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
I wonder if Ren would be so fixated if Black hadn’t been such a controversial figure? he has been biased towards morally off-center characters in the past…   
1 

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
can’t i just love a man without getting psychoanalyzed   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
ren, who has written about 50 essays on black:   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ok enough im stoppin this HI IT’S SKULL NOW   
3

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420   
4

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap lol yw   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i needed his accnt to ask if u guys are free sunday morn from 10? @panntherr @lNARI @pandanat @dungeonmap @ladynoir   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 whats up   


♛  
@pandanat   
@J0KER420 I have nothing set in stone.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
we're gonna have an ultimax tourny at my mom's place   
3

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@J0KER420 That sounds fun!   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 uhh who's "we"   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap me n my mom lol   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
we invited some neighborhood kids and some guys from the gym and now u all   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 OMG nooo im sry i have a shoot :( tell ur mom i said hi   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
ren better kick everyones butt for me   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr ren cant come he has a shift at the bar the nite before so he'll be dead until afternoon prob and we're ending 3ish   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 booooo   


♛  
@pandanat   
I'm sure my skills are rusty, but it actually sounds like a nice break from studying. You can count on me being there.   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
Me too!   
2

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
uhhhh pass thats way too many ppl i dont know   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap aww we'll miss u if u change ur mind come any time!!   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
what about @lNARI u in?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Unfortunately, my budget is very tight this week. I won’t be able to afford train fare or a gift to thank your mother for hosting.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
video games!! am i right gamers. gamers am i right   
3 7 27

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
good joker, you look kind of stealthy  
9 

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI DUDE i’ll spot u wtf u don’t need to buy mom a gift she already loves u   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@SKU11CAPTAIN lol, wb Ren   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Thank you, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that. I’ll try to account for surprise expenses when budgeting in the future.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
i keep telling @goemon_fanart to make a ko-fi but he won't listen. please let the internet give you money for free.   
5 15

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@SKU11CAPTAIN aw if u say so but if u change ur mind let me know ok for real i don’t mind   
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
yeah see my fellow gamers agree and would donate.   
5

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
fellow gamers i have a request. please tell my lovely roomie @kirifuda to ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ GIVE JOKER HIS PHONE BACK ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ   
8 3 97

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
god how does ryuji function without layers.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
sorry @megidola i sent a req from my roommate's account bc he took my phone and i couldn't dm you unless the accounts were mutuals   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
you can ignore   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 It's not a problem.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola HEY lmao thx for the follow back   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Hello.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
remember you heard ryuji last night yelling at our tv   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 THIS SEASON IS SO BAD DUDE   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I do remember that.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow has been bummed all day he’s not even yelling at me for my stupid jokes in dms   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
i can’t believ mom made me care about a 15 season show when she knew it went rite down the toilet   
2 7

Murderless Crow   
@murderlesscrow   
engine room / 4.3k, M, Black-centric / graphic depictions of violence / don't tell me… were you actually feeling good about yourself? archiveofourown.org/works/6583...   
4 9

loki｡  
@megidola   
I’ll be busy for the next while, but it was nice to meet you, Skull.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@megidola take it easy i’ll miss you   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i’ll liveblog his fic in dms or something maybe that will cheer him up?   


* * *

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Hm…   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
okay that was. genuinely disturbing.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass This feels like a distress signal.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
yeah…   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass is he ok   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@panntherr i don't know i'm trying to talk to him about it rn and   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i think i made him genuinely upset somehow…   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass whatd you do?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
okay no i mean he is apparently having a bad day and now he’s mad at me for caring i guess   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass Is there something we can do to make him feel better?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@lNARI "just leave me alone for the day"   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass That doesn’t sound like it would be the least bit helpful.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass hmm give him sum space mb?? sometimes u just need a nite to be alone n eat sweets n ur fine the next day   


* * *

フォックス   
@goemon_fanart   
After receiving so many kind messages, I’ve made a ko-fi. Your support is truly appreciated (Seedling ) ko-fi.com/goemon.   
21 3 132

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
Good morning! It's not always easy to remember, but it's alright to lean on your friends when you’re not feeling your best! To be friends is to be able to rely on each other!  
11 21 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
Ok is it just me or does instant ramen taste even better uncooked?   
4 1 11

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
wow he seriously still won’t talk to me. i am. depressed.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
Yusuke helped so much with designing the new garden! artists really do have a special magic. we’re still installing the fountains but I can already see it’s going to be beautiful once it’s finished.   
3 

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@ladynoir As always, I’m more than happy to expand my artistic horizons under your patronage.   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir I can’t wait to see ♥  


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@ladynoir where? your new place? you’re still in tokyo right?   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat ♥♥♥♥♥ !!!   
1 

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@J0KER420 yes! I’m finally selling my father’s condo but I’m still in the same neighborhood…   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
wtf he turned off dms   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
It’s a rooftop garden. It affords an excellent view of the skyline from all directions.   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
let me care about you!! asshole!!   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
i feel like any garden noir and fox planned out together has to be some sort of surrealist monstrosity of design   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap How rude.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap you’ll have to come and see for yourself!   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir maybe....... if there weren't bees out there............... in the wild………...  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Bees?  


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass Ren, just give him some space.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat a good idea in theory but he’d literally never tell me anything.   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass What makes you think you’re entitled to his personal business?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
wow. ouch. but point   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola I’m sorry, I would have sent this privately but it seems you’ve turned off your DMs. I hope you feel better soon. twitpic.com/8wg9...   
3

go down   
@arsene_ass   
YUSUKE :( that’s so cute… blackred hugs……….   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI Thank you, Fox. Really. This is too kind of you…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI I’m alright, just tired. My offline life has been catching up with me.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I'll be back to my regular self tomorrow. Thank you for the concern, everyone.   
6

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola Rest well.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@megidola hey we still on for vchat tomorrow night?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@J0KER420 Yes please.   
1

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@megidola hear you there ♥   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@megidola im glad ur feelin better ♥♥♥ hmu again any time!!!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
??? were you two TALKING   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass wat makes u think ur entitled to kno? lol hi5 @pandanat o/   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
\o Nice one.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
rude. but i’m glad you’re bonding and he talked to someone at least   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass yaa weve been talking alot lately actually!!!   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass With me as well.   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass We mostly talk about about school, but we’ve been getting closer too.   
1

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass yeah he’s ok   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
permission to make a murder joke?  


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass FUCKING DENIED   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
looks like this crow (Dark Sunglasses ≊ Sunglasses)… finally got himself a murder (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )   
2 

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
die.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
omg did u kno murder is the word for a group of crows???   
13 130 324

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN OMG??   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
LMFDFSGK YES RYUJI WE KNOW   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@SKU11CAPTAIN oh! is that because they’re omens of death?   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
—OR NOT?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
oh shit… i guess having known that forever is goth privilege   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass The knowledge we osmosed from the void.   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
i love you all so much.   
5

* * *

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Excellent news! It seems I’ll be able to attend on Sunday after all!   
2

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
are people finally giving fox money for being the best thing to ever happen to this fandom   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Yes, I was just given an extremely generous donation!   
3 

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI NICE   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@lNARI O AWESOME SEE U SUNDAY!!!!!! mom says she luvs u   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Please send her my warmest regards.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
yusuke makin it rain   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Thank you for the suggestion, Ren.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
np. remember my other suggestion...   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Indeed I do.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Perhaps if Navi decides to attend the tournament, we can go out for smoothies afterward, like we talked about?   
2

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
wait what   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap Only if you’re interested, of course.   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
hhhhhhhhh?????????   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
you should go (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) and finally meet each other (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   


breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
i (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) cant (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) understand (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) your (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) accent (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   
3

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
sorry (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth ) is this (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth ) better (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth )   
3

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
when (Clock Face Two Oclock ≊ Two O’Clock) will you (Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker) send me (Alien Monster ) your lines (Microphone )   
2

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
(Face Without Mouth )   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
(Thinking Face ) Is that a maybe? (Thinking Face ) @dungeonmap   
1

breath of the wired  
@dungeonmap   
I (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) GUESS (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I look forward to it. (Sunflower )   
3


	7. rank 7

  
RYUJI SAKAMOTO  
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
badass streamer LIVE MON-THURS 6-9PM #YOLO #NOMORULES #LiveLoveTakamaki  
  
Tokyo, Japan ⋅ twitch.tv/sku11captain

**12,340 TWEETS | 7,469 FOLLOWING | 18,382 FOLLOWERS | 2 LISTED**

* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
fund my lewd red fig gofundme.com/5sgqw-navi-redfuc…   
2 10

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
fukcign free   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@alibaba i’m doxxing you for horny on main   
2

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
@J0KER420 for ¥15000, i will stop   
3

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
too dead to come up wiht st clever gn ilu   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
if you really loved me youd support me in my time of need   


* * *

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
good morning! stray cats are often targets of animal abuse, especially during stressful times like exam season. report animal abusers!   
23  53

oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
im at the station paternal unit is staying with me until you get here @pandanat   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap @pandanat we see you!   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
aw have fun!!! miss everyone luv u (Revolving Hearts )  
3

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 omg dm me when u see this i gotta tell u smth   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
awakeeeee @panntherr   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i hope everyone is having fun…   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
would trek up but i wouldn't get there until like 250. life   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
where's crow (Thinking Face ) he's usually online sundays   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i could probably study but   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
actually. better delete that before queen astral projects midgame   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
what if i had hobbies   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
217 423

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
send fmks.   
28 7

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
.@daisukiann  
fuck: black.  
marry: black.  
kill… with kindness: black.   
4 10 41

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
nvm everyone keeps sending black and now i'm just thinking about it.   
19

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
the marriage isn't celibate right.   
5 17

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
heyyyyy check ur dms @panntherr   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
tired of everyone having a life that doesn’t include me at all times!   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
maybe i’ll go to the batting cages.   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i didn’t go to the batting cages. the diner is noisy today i can’t read here   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i refuse to go to school on a day off.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
hm. today is bad   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
you know what would make it better. if ann replied to my dm which she made me send   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
okay different meme 1 like = why i love 1 character who isn't black   
4 38

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
green: weird, cute, always makes me laugh, she has some of the best scenes in the show. would cheek kiss if she didn't kill me first.   
23

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
violet: the writers hate her apparently but it's fine i love her and her poop coffee. would hand kiss if she didn't kill me first.   
1 21

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
pink: would step on a man and murder him before he could say thanks but is also the sweetest person alive. would mouth kiss if she didn't kill me first.   
3 22

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ann……... reply   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
yellow: underrated and has the cutest laugh. he would actually accept a kiss without trying to kill me and for that i love him extra.   
19 

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
white: would not kiss bc she is a lesbian and would not want me to but i respect and love her platonically. she doesn't need an invitation to kill me but i'm extending one anyway.   
1 29

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
blue: God What A Man. would kiss him somewhere too but let's keep it pg. he wouldn't kill me but by the time he finished insulting me i'd be ready to die in his arms.   
4 2 30

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
red: sexy AND depressed? we’re practically the same person.   
1 22

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
would i kiss red? would /i/ kiss /red/?   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
yes. absolutely   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
morgana fell asleep   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
remember when i had friends. good times.   


Haru Okumura   
@HaruOkumura   
Thank you @Rafflesia for the gorgeous fruit bouquet! Delicious, nutritious, and with free delivery. (Winking Face ) instagram.com/p/Bk6VhxL…  
30 502 1.3K

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
haru your scheduled tweets are showing   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i still gotta experience the Noir x Fox gardenscape… lmk when i can swing by @ladynoir   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
guess i’ll reread crowfic. maybe cage of boners   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
BONES   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
that too though   


* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
i did it soundcloud.com/kirifuda/will-power… @pandanat @ladynoir   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
okay where is everyone tho. it's 4pm   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
when was the last time navi was not online for this long.   
1 7

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
well i know yusuke and futaba are on their smoothie date.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
queen is probably at the library or something she might as well live there   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i guess ann is still at her shoot. why though i need attention   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow hasn't replied to my dms yet either :/   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i hope he’s not annoyed with me for something. he gets in like. moods. i guess you all saw that the other day but   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
he hasn’t said anything to me since ytd which is weird for him idk. maybe i’m worrying bc i have nothing else to do   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
actually. since no one is here to tell me to shut up.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
it's so different reading his fic now that i know him better   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i never realized how personal it was and idk it makes me feel closer to him now that i can look back on this stuff with the rl context  


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i think he's mostly ok now and i don’t know specifics but he had it really bad when he was young   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i’m so glad everyone is mostly getting along with him btw i was genuinely not sure that would happen since he’s kind of a snob. but a cute one amirite   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i told ann this earlier but he was talking to me about how he chose law bc he eventually wants to be able to work pro bono for abuse victims and kids who don't have the resources to protect themselves   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
that’s so pure and shit-together-y. i can’t even decide what curry to freeload off of sojiro when i visit   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
i really hope he's okay… maybe i’ll leave him a nice message to come back to…   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
look at this cat [youtube.com/watch?v=rOyZojb...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOyZojbYUEA)   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
[twitter.com/purepupper/status/971...](https://twitter.com/purepupper/status/971371496173170689)   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
[twitter.com/colt8888evo/status/9713...](https://twitter.com/colt8888evo/status/971387828868300806)   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
au where everything is the same except green is a talking cat   
1 1 12

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
morgana woke up because he heard cat noises   


* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap i dropped your lines in gdrive   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
blackred   
14 69

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i almost typed blackren   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
the dream   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji still isn’t home…   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji is home finally   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji has work to do   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji isn’t actually doing his work he’s watching the bad serial he’s always complaining about instead of hanging out with me   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
“black is abusive” okay but did you know words have meanings   
5 24 63

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
morgana is sitting on me now   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
morgana fell asleep instantly and he’s breathing nasty air on my face. i love him   


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
my vet says i'm lacking in vitamin U (Crying Cat Face ) @chocomaki_   
6 25

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 come watch w me u’ve been in ur room all day  


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@SKU11CAPTAIN i don’t want to move my son while he’s sleeping i’ll join you when he wakes up  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 bring sodas   
1

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
fatherhood is a big responsibility  
19 2 27

* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
LEG DAY   
6 15

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
alone again   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji really tried to con me into watching this 15 season show after spending that whole episode complaining about how terrible it was and how nothing made sense   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
apparently it used to be amazing but then one of the main actors quit in the middle of what was supposed to be the last season. they had to pretend he died offscreen right before his character arc would’ve gotten resolved   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
then they had to ad lib the rest of the season bc it fucked up the script   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
and i guess s15 is trying to fix the shitshow of s14. hilarious honestly   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
wow this deleted scene from season 5 we could've had it all [youtube.com/watch?v=SyAUgiw...](https://youtu.be/SyAUgiwd0po?t=188)   
17 467 6.1k 

* * *

oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
ren. this tl   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap you're the one who told me it was dangerous to go alone and then LEFT ME   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 hero mode   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
yeah. so how was it you two ;)   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 I can’t speak for Futaba, but I had a wonderful time.   
1

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
first name basis huh.   
1

twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 She insisted. It seems appropriate to carry it over to online correspondence, where privacy permits.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
(Smirking Face )   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
about time u 2 met congrats   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Thank you.   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN thanks…   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI what’d you both do   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 @lNARI NONE of your BUSINESS NOSY   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 We took the train together to her father’s cafe. He kindly prepared us a meal and we talked for some time.   
1

twilight furry  
@lNARI   
I’m sorry Futaba, is this private?   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNN I GUESS NOT…   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@lNARI what about the smoothies   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 We got those in Shibuya afterwards, then we took a walk to Yoyogi Park.  


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
wow. navi and nature. nice breath of the wild reference   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
SHUT UP I GO OUTSIDE   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
to and from the computer store   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
fool i mail order my computer parts   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
of course you do.   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i’m glad you two had fun ♥   
2

twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@J0KER420 Thank you for suggesting it.   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap And thank you again for spending the day with me. We should do it again soon.   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI you don’t have to keep thanking me… i already said we will…   
1

twilight furry  
@lNARI   
If you’ll excuse me, I am feeling inspired enough to work on a commission.  
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@lNARI u’ve been makin good money dude i’m happy for u!!!!   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
CHECK OUT MY FRIEND @goemon_fanart’s BADASS ART   
3 21

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
in this house we love and financially support @goemon_fanart   
2 6 

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
where's everyone else btw   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 uhh queenoir left early i think theyre on a date   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
o nice and i guess you wouldn't know where ann is??   


oracle of shitposts  
@dungeonmap   
lbr her phone died and shes out of cash for a charger   
1

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
i can see it.   


* * *

♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass Oh, you did it. Is this one socially acceptable to listen to at the gym?   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
is any fanfiction socially acceptable to listen to, ever   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
yes tho i chose carefully   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat @arsene_ass oh this is one of my favorites! let me know what you think of it Makochan!   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
guhhhh joker makes the best curry it’s like a sweet n salty explosion in my mouth   
47 78

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
fuck mona just puked brb   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
I’ve gotten upwards of 80 follow requests from unknown accounts since Futaba changed my display name.  
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@lNARI lol lookin for the goods   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN What goods?  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@lNARI the locked furry account goods   
3 3

twilight furry  
@lNARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN What are you implying?  
2

Ann♡Takamaki   
@chocomaki_   
#cafeaaliya with @akechigoro! a perfect gentleman and great conversation with a side of coffee and french toast ♡ my new #mcm (Winking Face )  
103 4.5K 7.5K

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK? GORO AKECHI?"

“Did you just say fuck?” Ren pokes his head through the doorway, Mona cradled against his chest with paws in the air. Both cat and Ren sport an expression hovering between bemusement and concern. “The actor guy, right? What’d he do now?” 

Ryuji can only shove his phone at Ren, screen still zoomed in on that bastard's insufferable face. Ren stops cold. "SINCE WHEN IS HE DATING _ANN_?"


	8. rank 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder to landscape on mobile if you're having reading difficulty! also a tiny update to icon thing, only verified accounts and ryuji have their "real faces" everyone else is a fandom icon
> 
> AND, VERY EXCITING!?? [renn](https://twitter.com/corviiid) on twitter made a real life [@M0NAM0NA_BOT](https://twitter.com/M0NAM0NA_BOT)!!!!! it's so cute we love it so much... go give mona some love! he's full of lots of advice and great wisdom!

  
Goro Akechi    
@akechigoro  
Retired actor, Tōdai Law Fellow 20XY, confectionary connoisseur. Truth is found neither in the thesis nor the antithesis, but in an emergent synthesis which reconciles the two.  
  
Bunkyō-ku, Tōkyō ⋅ akechigoro.co.jp

**13,405 TWEETS | 56 FOLLOWING | 99,837 FOLLOWERS | 903 LISTED**

* * *

  
RYUJI SAKAMOTO Follows you  
@SKU11CAPTAIN  
badass streamer LIVE MON-THURS 6-9PM #YOLO #NOMORULES #LiveLoveTakamaki  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
twitch.tv/sku11captain  
Born on July 03  


 

 

  
  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO  @SKU11CAPTAIN   
O AWESOME SEE U SUNDAY!!!!!! mom says she luvs u   
1 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO @SKU11CAPTAIN   
@g3tsmoked GG DUDE LET'S REMATCH SOON!!!   
2 15 

RYUJI SAKAMOTO @SKU11CAPTAIN   
my ass itches   
13 2 54

RYUJI SAKAMOTO @SKU11CAPTAIN   
@softmoonboy ya but bring my mom a present it's her bday   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO @SKU11CAPTAIN   
Y WOULD U DRINK COFFEE FOR CAFFEINE WHEN U CAN HAVE A COKE????   
5 12 39

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡  
im already by the south exit under the lumiere sign im wearing a red letterman i think u kno what i look like???  
Thank you for inviting me out. I really did need this.  
ann♡  
np omg  
sumtimes eating too many sweets w a friend is th best medicine  
I’m trusting you (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ). Although after this, I think I need to focus more attention on the areas of my life I have been neglecting.  
ann♡  
ya but try not to think abt it too much ok? for now lets jus hav fun ♥  
after aaliya lets dometown!  
Are you sure Joker won’t get jealous? Haha.  
ann♡  
lol he will be sooooo jealous its fine tho!! mayb next time we can all go together  
o btw wat should i call u? or should i call u crow still?  


* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
maybe you’d like to come third wheel crow!! wouldn’t that be fun!!!! :)<3   


Ann♡Takamaki   
@chocomaki_   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT mona i luv u is ur dad still asleep??   
109 

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
how do you casually tell someone like her that you’d rather exist outside of a human identity and don’t want to be called anything.   


selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
@chocomaki_ don’t forget to drink water today! i love you!   
12 98

Ann♡Takamaki   
@chocomaki_   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT aw ty mona i will   
20 

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
well if anyone would understand what i deal with it’s probably her   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
alright. unto the breach.   


* * *

  
Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡  
omg im sooo excited for this french toast ive been craving it soooo long  
There’s the issue of potentially getting recognized. I wouldn’t want anyone connecting me with my online handle.  
ann♡  
lol tru esp since u said u get recognized alot  
I know it’s not a particularly unique alias, but one can never be too careful.  
Some fans and journalists are overzealous, to say the least. I’ve seen people go to incredible lengths just to breach someone's privacy. I'm sure you've left it behind you in your professional life, but you do still have ties to fandom and interact with fandom accounts.  
ann♡  
is typing...  
Ergo, any connection a particularly motivated fan or journalist would be able to dig up might rebound on both of us.   
ann♡  
ok  
So essentially, I would prefer my real name, if you don't mind.   
It's Akechi.  
ann♡  
OMG  
as in goro akc??????  
Don't share this with anyone  
Please  


* * *

  
****Haru Okumura  
@HaruOkumura

  


You are blocked from following @HaruOkumura and viewing @HaruOkumura's Tweets. Learn more

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420  
awakeeeee @panntherr   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
god the pda is so infuriating   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420  
i hope everyone is having fun…   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420  
would trek up but i wouldn't get there until like 250. life   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
and now he's messaging me.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i'll turn off notifications for today.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
really hope i don’t regret this   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420  
i could probably study but   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
study dates no textbooks   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
oral exam   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i'm coping.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
this is why my internship is in jeopardy.   


* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
fuck   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i met your girlfriend, joker! she's very attractive!   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
sweet and funny too!   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
haha.   


twilight furry  
@lNARI   
I’ve gotten upwards of 80 follow requests from unknown accounts since Futaba changed my display name.  
1

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
she took a picture. she asked if she could post it.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
surprisingly okay with that.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN  
@lNARI lol lookin for the goods   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
she kept hooking arms with me. how conflicting.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i didn’t actually expect to have a good time today. it seems she was right about the medicine.   


* * *

  
♛ Follows you  
@pandanat

Born on April 23  


♛ @pandanat   
@lNARI Thanks, I’ll email you the references. Let me know if there’s anything else you need. She’s only level 5, so if you’re not opposed, I’ll probably commission again as she levels up.   
1 2

♛ @pandanat   
@arsene_ass Oh, you did it. Is this one socially acceptable to listen to at the gym?   


♛ @pandanat   
@starSraosha Same, I'm on a low-mlm diet. Are you listening to "Will Power"?   
2 2

♛ @pandanat   
@arsene_ass I already promised I’ll listen. It’d be nice to understand your enthusiasm so I’ll keep an open mind.   
1

♛ @pandanat   
@starSraosha You are a goddess.   
1 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
god why is ann so hot. gets me every time   
5

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
wait get a better shot of that french toast for inari   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
Ann, you are as gorgeous as ever.   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
aww thx ill take u 2 next time!! (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
4

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@panntherr Magnificent…   


Goro Akechi   
@akechigoro   
Thank you for the wonderful afternoon @chocomaki_! It was truly a pleasure to spend time with someone so enchanting. Let's meet up again soon, shall we?   
147 1.9k 6.7k

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
WTF   
2 5

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr WTF   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN ?   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr GORO AKECHI??????? FOR REAL????   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @panntherr right i cant believe she met a living breathing meme im jealous   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN wats the problem??   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr HE’S SUCH A STUCK UP SNOB   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
ryuji i know you’re mad about your show but he’s a person with a life chill out he probably deals with this from everyone   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
yea relax hes rly nice irl ????   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr OMG ITS NOT JUST THE SHOW HES SRSLY A HUGE DIK   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@panntherr he goes to school with Mako-chan @pandanat   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr in all the interviews even from before he quit they talk about how hes a manipulative s***head he was like abusin someone on set   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN ?? um he was the only teen in a cast of adults………. who was he abusing   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir @panntherr @pandanat wait is he that one dude shes always complainin about didnt she say he was famous once?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
I think we have plenty of evidence through Ann and Haru that reports by the media and jealous coworkers are often hyperbolic.   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @ladynoir You mean my awful classmate?   


♛  
@pandanat   
Oh, I see now.   


♛  
@pandanat   
Yes, that’s him… Ann, how on earth did you meet him? As far as I know, he’s not acting anymore.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@pandanat we jus started talking and got along i didnt meet him at work   


♛  
@pandanat   
@panntherr You actually get along? ...   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@pandanat OMG HE’S THE LEGENDARY SUCK UP WHO’S BRIBIN THE TEACHERS?   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
guys come on he’s ann’s friend   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Well, I have no hard evidence, but it seems like a possibility. He often misses class and it somehow doesn’t affect his grade.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
can u guys be nice seriously :/ u dont have to like him but ur being jerks. hes been rly stressed so i invited him out   
2

ann♡  
@panntherr   
he was rly worried bc of his rep that id get in trouble w my agency or end up in a slander mag or smth he offered to dip like 3 times when we got recognized togethr   
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr WHAT HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HIM????   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
like rmmbr before we even rly talked mika vagued me on insta constantly bc i got scouted bc of cosplay   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
we ended up getting along rly well once she gave me a chance yk???   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
Ann, Goro Akechi is the one who published that thesis paper about my father right after his stroke.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@ladynoir wait what???   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir wait that was HIM????????? WTF   


♛  
@pandanat   
And I believe that is of greater relevance than anything else that has been mentioned. So no, I don’t feel the need to be nice.   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
Those reporters completely swamped the funeral and wake. Haru wasn’t even given a chance to mourn.   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
anyone up for some dated goro akechi memes i made an image gallery imgur.com/a/iAYz...   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@pandanat sorry but … weren’t those things true…?   


♛  
@pandanat   
@J0KER420 I can’t believe you would say something so insensitive. That was her father, Ren. He’d just died.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap u made this 4 months ago?   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
of course they were all true, I’m not trying to excuse his actions… I just would have liked a chance to bury him and pay my respects before fielding hundreds of questions about his business practices. how hard would it have been to wait a week?   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN it seemed important at the time   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
That is certainly inexcusable, and I'd like to hear what he has to say for himself in that case.   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
If Ann thinks he's a good person, perhaps he would take an opportunity to apologize.   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
I really don’t care.   
1

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
my personal favorite is the spicy takoyaki   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
:(...   


* * *

  
revali's vague is now ready Follows you  
@dungeonmap

yahaha! you found me

Born on February 19 

revali's vague is now ready @dungeonmap   
my personal favorite is the spicy takoyaki   


revali's vague is now ready @dungeonmap   
@katanakana IKR THIS SHOW WAS A GOLD MINE   
1  1

revali's vague is now ready @dungeonmap   
@starSraosha tbh he sounds like he’s gonna snap any second he’s too like weirdly formal   
2 2 

revali's vague is now ready @dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass it was a Joke, Joker   
1

revali's vague is now ready @dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass @lNARI tl;dr   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Direct Message with (Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
  
Please do not make any revealing comments on that picture, even on your private account or to your friends.  
For obvious reasons, linking my public life to my private life may irreparably damage my career.  
That said, thank you for attempting to defend me.  
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
As I do not know all the facts, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I would like to see you talk to Haru.   
You don’t seem the sort to hurt others without cause.   
While you’re here, thank you for your generous donation. I’d be happy for the opportunity to repay the kindness.   
There’s no need. It was to repay your kindness to begin with.

* * *

  
Direct Message with JOKER  
  
by the way, if you make any revealing comments on that picture or to any of your friends, i’m hardblocking you after publishing your half of our dm history.  
JOKER   
please don't i have a son   
in all seriousness i would never out you don’t worry about that   
why’d you meet up with ann though? she knows you’re you right?   
yes. we were able to build a closer relationship based on our mutual understanding of certain things. besides, she’s pleasant company.  
JOKER   
relationship huh? should I be worried? (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   
hm.   
JOKER   
is typing... haha   
i am surprised though. shit.   
is it alright if i follow your rl account?   
well… i won't stop you, but please don’t interact with it.   
JOKER   
that’s fine i just need to know when your selfies go live   
you have so many dessert pics in your grid   
i have a normal amount.   
JOKER   
you’re probably getting a flood of follows from ann’s legion of fans anyway. she @s me all the time no one will think it’s weird if your friend’s friend follows you   
i know that logically, but all the same.   
JOKER   
i’ll just be one of the many dazzled fans of the handsome retired actor todai law fellow   
i hope you don't really feel that way. i consider us very good friends and wouldn't want our relationship to change over this.   
JOKER   
is typing... yeah   
haha, was that too much? i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.   
JOKER   
no fuck   
i feel the same but imagine me saying that in a cool smooth way   
instead of ruining the moment   
friend moment   
you can put me out of my misery whenever you’re ready   
duly noted. i’ll let you know when to stop   
JOKER   
fine i’ll just   
can i call you goro?

* * *

  
ann♡ Follows you  
@panntherr

ann should change her password <3 JOKER  
  
mona's heart  
Born on November 12  


ann♡ @panntherr   
:(...   


ann♡ @panntherr   
@starSraosha ya hes actually a total babe irl   
2 2

ann♡ @panntherr   
@starSraosha @sheeho rite the new hair looks sooo much better   
1 2

ann♡ @panntherr   
@arsene_ass sorryyyyy iluuuuu im all urs now   
1

ann♡ @panntherr   
@arsene_ass o ya a new boba place opened near ur apt u hav to go w me   
2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Direct Message with JOKER   
  
i think i’d rather you didn’t.   
JOKER   
even if it’s just dms and voice?   
what purpose would that serve?   
JOKER   
catering to one of your dazzled fans (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )   
then, no.   
JOKER   
it would make me happy?   
i suppose i have no objections to that one.   
JOKER   
wow   
i did not actually expect that to work   
you underestimate my regard for you, ren.

* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
somehow i just keep letting myself get deeper.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
this is exhausting.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i bet i could make him say a lot more than my name  


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
coping.   


* * *

  
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) Follows you  
@lNARI  
Private account, locked to friends. Please send a message to my main account before requesting. (Seedling )  
  
twitter.com/goemon_fanart  
Born on January 28  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) @lNARI   
Futaba and I are going to watch Princess Mononoke tomorrow, if anyone is interested in joining.  
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) @lNARI   
@panntherr 8pm?  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) @lNARI   
@arsene_ass Sorry, I must have missed the notification.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) @lNARI   
@69arginades @panntherr How many does this make….  
1 1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle ) @lNARI   
@69arginades Honestly, seeing him and Ann in the same picture caused something of a personal crisis. They’re both stunning. I didn’t know where to look.   
1 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Direct Message with ann♡   
  
Your fans are a very passionate bunch.   
ann♡   
SORRY i shouldve warned u :((( agent tells me not to reply to any of it they get meaner if i do   
Don’t worry about me. I’ve certainly heard worse. Relatedly, I’m not sure that I should continue associating myself with your friends. Niijima was the biggest surprise.   
Not her feelings, just that a stranger I met online ended up being my classmate. I certainly have the devil’s luck.   
ann♡   
ahhhh im sure they dont mean that stuff!!! they dont realize they kno u   
i mean most of them   
are u gonna talk to haru tho? i think u should   
wait u were only surprised by makoto? did u know tht was haru?? :/   
Honestly, I did. Navi made some revealing comments right before she and Fox interacted with her locked account, and the person they described could only be Haru Okumura. I’d planned to refrain from interacting with her, but I’d like to make amends eventually, so refusing her offer of friendship didn’t feel like an option either.   
I will talk to her, just not now. There were certain circumstances at play that I’m not prepared to discuss at the moment.   
ann♡   
ok soon   
im holding u to it   
and then after that lets hang out again ok!!!! cat cafe next time   
or rens apt he has a cat too   
I suppose. I wouldn’t feel comfortable inviting myself over though.   
ann♡   
ull get over that i just show up at this point   
Well, there’s also the matter of being a third wheel, haha.   
ann♡   
lol its fine ill just go for boba while u 2 bond   
wait wat   
omg do u think we re dating?????   
Aren’t you?   
ann♡   
noooooooodjghskdjg   
hes bf material n all but ive had my eye on my coworker for ages   
Does he know that? He seems to be uniquely flirtatious with you and you talk almost constantly. He was very distressed when he couldn’t contact you today.   
ann♡   
well ya hes like that but the flirting is 100% fake hes actually really shy about tht stuff   
He doesn’t seem the type to be shy.   
looool omg   
ok example he used to have a crush on yusuke in hs   
it was sooo badd sumtimes ren wud stand around w him at the train station for hours just to keep him company?? nd he literally learned how to pick locks so he could help him break into a house at 1point?? but nvr confessed lol   
I see.   
ann♡   
ya he got over it but anyway ive known him for years so i kno what hes like when hes crushing   
Well, my apologies for misinterpreting. Hopefully I didn’t make you too uncomfortable.

* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
he sounds… sweet   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
and attentive   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
in this context   


* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
if we officially met through ann, that’d be natural.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
if the vultures found out, there’d be no need to investigate the connection beyond the fact that we have a mutual friend   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@panntherr I really thought if I explained, you’d understand   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
if he’d be willing to meet at all   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@ladynoir i do understand!!!!! im just saying mb u two should talk???   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
or i can respectfully bow out of this friendship and spare ann the trouble   


* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i should deactivate.  


* * *

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
where the fuck is crow   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola May we borrow you for a moment?   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
croooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@lNARI How can I help?   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
THERE YOU ARE   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@megidola We are in need of urgent editorial services once again.   


revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
REAL QUICK ITS JUST ONE SCENE   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Send it over.   
2

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
wow what the heck am i  
1

* * *

  
****go down  
@arsene_ass  
please steppy for i have sinned  
  


## This account's tweets are protected.

Only confirmed followers have access to @arsene_ass's Tweets and complete profile. Click the "Follow" button to send a follow request.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 yesterday's news   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
does that make crow my future (Thinking Face )   


♛  
@pandanat   
A professor just asked me to help out this week, so I’ll do some digging on Akechi’s unexplained absences. I’ll keep you all updated.   
1

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
you know digging up dirt is literally my day job right  


Noir  
@ladynoir   
I'm sure whatever you find will only surprise half of us  


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420  
is him meeting ann really a reason to suddenly get up in his business at school  


loki｡  
@megidola   
god i need you to just. hold me down until i can't think anymore   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
fuck   



	9. rank 9

  
panther!  
@hecatecosplay  
not using this account anymore luv you all ♥♥♥ catch me at @chocomaki_ (Rose )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Tokyo ⋅ instagram.com/hecatecosplay

**50,234 TWEETS | 1,835 FOLLOWING | 7,005 FOLLOWERS | 20 LISTED**

* * *

## In case you missed it...

revali's vague is now ready  
@dungeonmap   
you know digging up dirt is literally my day job right  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@69arginades @panntherr How many does this make….  
1 1

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@lNARI @panntherr sorry. this one's so i can talk about crow stuff without spamming your dms since you're the only two who know…   


* * *

loki｡  
@megidola   
god i need you to just. hold me down until i can't think anymore   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
MFDKLHGDSLAKHFHDMFMDFLSKHLKASH??? FDJL3HKHFMDLKSGHDSFMLKGHAFLDKDFH   
2

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
hold ME down GORO AKECHI!!!!!!!!   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
oh my…!   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
(Smirking Face )   
4

spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
I MISSED THE CAP BY .02 SECONDS   
3 

(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
wow   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
Heh.   
1

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
please i’m not just hallucinating right. that really happened right   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@69arginades What an unexpected request.   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@lNARI RIGHT SINCE WHEN IS HE EVER ON THIS SIDE OF THE FENCE I   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@69arginades Well, he has reason to be unusually frustrated.   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
yeah... shittalk about his real human life on his own tl   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
idk how to diffuse the situation without outing him.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@69arginades i hav notifs muted but every time i check tht post its just sooooo many randos being super mean   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@panntherr :\ ryuji's mostly calmed down and ready to move on with his life but it's not as simple for makoharu   
1 

loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Downloading now, I'll DM once I'm through. Might take a bit, something came up.   
3 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
FJDKSLH LETT ME HELP YOU WTIHT THAT!!  
3

spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
GOT IT   
9

loki｡  
@megidola   
@dungeonmap Downloading now, I'll DM once I'm through. Might take a bit, I'm working on something at the moment  
3

loki｡  
@megidola   
Good night.   
4 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
NO COME BACK WHO WAS THAT FIRST TWEET FOR WHERE WAS IT GOING   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
ANSWER ME GORO AKECHI   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
maybe it was an rp thing. does he rp   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
results inconclusive  
4 

* * *

Direct Message with (Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
  
  
can u believe we met a famous law student actor in featherman fandom and he writes kinky porn   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
We do know an uncommon number of high profile individuals engaging in unscrupulous depravity.   
right omg what r the odds   
also i have to say u were soooo right hes so handsome i kinda cant get over it   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Do you think he would agree to a modeling session? Just your impression.   
clothes or naked   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Nude of course. There’s no point otherwise.   
yusuke no one says yes to naked   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Ren does…   
rens life is waiting around for ppl to ask him to take his clothes off he doesnt count   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
He is a marvelous individual.   
Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on Crow’s misfire?   
OMG OBVIOUSLY DIRECTED AT REN RITE   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Very suspicious…   
o ren dming hold on   
nvm hes just complaining abt me not telling him i made plans w crow   
sry ren it was an unscrupulous high profile individuals only event

* * *

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
wtf he was so cute [i.imgur.com/aeMqLR1.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/aeMqLR1.jpg)   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
wait that's not him   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goro_Akechi  


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
his birthday has passed since we met and he didn't tell me…   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
ok i admit i am biased and don’t know all the facts but 90% of the articles i’m finding seem blatantly sensationalist and fake   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
revisionist goro akechi headlines   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
Man With Smile Capable of Stopping Wars Made To Frown By Ungrateful Bastard Fans t.co/jwjYNk...   
1

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
Adorable Child Star Becomes World's Handsomest Man t.co/sg4GZm...   
2 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
Angel Spotted Walking With Holy Feet Upon Cursèd Earth t.co/qrsZVk...   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
World's Hottest Man Secretly Super Kinky, Thankfully   
1

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
good morning! games are fun to play and bring people together, but don't forget that it's okay to lose sometimes! enjoy your chance to improve your skills and bond with others. there's more to life than winning!   
4 24 87

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
Local Man Could Have Just Googled Crush, Loses Mind   
2

* * *

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
don't tell ryuji but i'm watching arc of elite   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
high school crow… it really is him… i'm lightheaded   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
his voice just cracked and real tears welled into my eyes   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
his face is so baby i genuinely can't handle this   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
can't believe this was right in front of me this entire time playing on my own tv in my own home. depression did this   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@69arginades u kno ive been thinking i bet he realized u were an otaku who never watched real ppl shows and thats why he showed u a selfie so early on   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@69arginades You have only your own tastes to blame.   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
his character seriously is the only compelling thing about the narrative so far   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
wow. thanks guys.   
2 

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@69arginades (Revolving Hearts )   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@69arginades (Blue Heart )   
1 

* * *

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
done with season 2 time to take a break   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@69arginades ur just skipping to his parts arent u   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@panntherr maybe.   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
not to be horny on priv but i want to hold goro akechi's hand   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
he hasn’t been online all day. reach   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
if i die tonight don't bother with an autopsy it was hanahaki   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
3

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass the warning… Ren, choose the surgery!   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@ladynoir fare thee well… i bequeath to you my gardenias   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
i see you yusuke don't forget to bury me with those pictures or i'll come back to haunt you   
1

spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
@arsene_ass NO DYING im so close to uploading this demo youre gonna make me rich   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@arsene_ass If you could kindly wait a week or so, I'll be able to send you something better.   
1 

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@lNARI well that’s not ominous   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap i want my royalties   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
actually are ghost voices recordable   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass That reminds me. I got halfway through Will Power on my morning run. I’ll admit it’s good so far, but I’ll give you my final thoughts once I’ve heard the rest.   
2

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@pandanat see. you have to trust me.   


♛  
@pandanat   
Btw, I did end up speaking to my professors… Akechi has been missing class with the dean’s permission. He needs to be present in court some days for his internship.   
2

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
problematic fav   


♛  
@pandanat   
Usually they work with the students’ schedules, rather than the other way around, but it’s apparently 40 hours a week.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@pandanat DANG u’ll get him next time   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@pandanat 40 A WEEK WTF   


(Love Me Crow) black widow (Love Me Crow)   
@J0KER420   
@pandanat holy crap   


♛  
@pandanat   
I do feel a little guilty for assuming the worst… He's still grating as a classmate, but I shouldn't have believed those rumors.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat I’ve been meaning to ask, but you were working on those theses for a while, right? Realistically, what would have happened if he had delayed submission by a week?   
1 

♛  
@pandanat   
@lNARI Yeah, the whole semester. I don’t know, I didn’t apply to the same internships he did since we have different goals, but late submissions usually aren’t accepted.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@pandanat That makes sense.   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
yusuke… i love you   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
If you all don't mind, I'd rather not talk about this anymore   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@ladynoir That's understandable.   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
crow interning 40 hour weeks and going to school fulltime meanwhile i've been binging arc of elite for the past day and a half.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@lNARI   
@dungeonmap I'm off the train, I'll be at Leblanc shortly.   
1

spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
@lNARI SEE YOU SOON   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
we poppin the BIGGEST bottles once atlas sees this masterpiece and hires us   
3

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
everyone being productive i'm. going to do homework now bye   


* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
YO HOLY SHIT   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO Retweeted  
PURVEYOR OF TRUTH   
@softmoonboy   
CALLOUT POST FOR GORO AKECHI: A THREAD  
  
Ok this has been a few days coming sorry that it took this long but there were a lot of people involved. Ann Takamaki was a classmate of mine and I couldn't stand to see her with that problematic asshole. Sources at the end   
244 3.9K 9.7K

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
LRT HE BOUGHT HIS WAY INTO SCHOOL? @pandanat @ladynoir   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
AND STOLE FROM CHARITY WTF   


♛  
@pandanat   
The sources are sound, it's referring to one of our professors in the last one…   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
this is all too common. celebrities using their fame to promote their charity drives and walking away with all of it   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
MISHIMA HOW’D U FIND THIS SHIT   
2 4

♛  
@pandanat   
It looks like most of the legwork was done already, he just dug up what had been buried or ignored by the media for some reason. Reporters were probably being paid off.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
ohhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyy GOD can mishima NOT USE ME AS HIS EXCUSE TO DRAG 1 OF MY FRIENDS   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr ur still gonna call him a friend after this??? esp after the okumura thing?   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN all he did was research a corrupt ceos shady business for his law degree you moron!!!!!!   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr AND BUY HIS SPOT IN TODAI? AND STEEAL  
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
I’m glad it was published, because we needed to know the truth, but it was still selfish and disrespectful of him to publish it at such a bad time just so he could get an internship   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
haru i love u and i 100% get why it upset u so much but ppl were literally dying   


♛  
@pandanat   
He was entitled to research what he did, but I don’t think the rest of it is anything approaching forgivable.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
and why is MISHIMA SPEAKING FOR ME GOD   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
Ann, we’re all biased for our own reasons, but maybe you shouldn’t talk to him anymore… at least until the police get a chance to investigate   


♛  
@pandanat   
Agree. For your sake.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
he really doesnt seem the type i dont understand   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
im gonna try talking to him abt it…   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
do you think he’d admit to it, if it were true?   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
HEY LAWFUCKERS REAL QUICK NAME YOUR FAV AND LEAST FAV PRETENTIOUS PHILOSOPHERS @pandanat @megidola   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
?? where's crow   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
………….wtf did i miss   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
ok ignoring the npc’s callout post for now, crow deactivated both his accounts   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap WAT FOR REAL?   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap oh no…   


♛  
@pandanat   
Crow has been acting very distant lately… I hope he’s alright. He did mention he’s been dealing with a lot IRL and in school, but if he deactivated just to focus on his studies, wouldn’t he have said something?   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
hm… is there anything nice we could do for him to cheer him up? I’m sure ren would be able to pass the message along   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
oh, we could do a group stream! there's enough time for at least one full season before the new one airs   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT YES NEW OPED NEXT MONTH   


♛  
@pandanat   
Good idea!   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
quick scan of some bank wires confirms chief of admissions got a massive deposit in his overseas account the semester akc enrolled  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap OH SHIT  


* * *

Direct Message with Goro Akechi  
  
hey can we talk  
akechiiiiiiii  


* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
REN WHERE R U   
GET BACK HERE ITS IMPORTANT

* * *

Direct Message with (Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
  
YUSUKE OMG UR ONLINE IM SO STRESSED   
did u read the post mishima wrote?   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Yes, Futaba showed me. I'm catching up now.   
okkkkk ren hasnt been responding either   
whaaaaaaaaaat should i dooooooo :(   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
Unfortunately, there’s not much you or any of us can do.   
ok i kno im being defensive bc ppl have always made up gossip abt me even since before i started modeling   
and futaba said she can see sum proof and he deactivated and hes not replying to dms   
but i keep thinking it cant be true i feel so bad and guilty   
and no one realizes theyre talking abt cheering up the same guy they all hate i hate secrets   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
I’m similarly distressed. On one hand, I feel sympathy for a friend; on the other, it's possible we never really knew him to begin with. Removing myself from my bias is difficult.   
ya… tho tbh im really surprised to hear the school thing he always acted like he took academics super seriously?? dont ppl who buy their ways into school do it to be lazy   
also no shade but i saw his clothes and they were rly nice but not ‘buy his way into todai’ nice   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
While I trust your keen eye for fashion, it might be best not to speculate further.   
yea…   
(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )   
For now, let’s just see what happens. Maybe he’ll have something to say for himself.

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
hi sorry i was marathoning what’s up   
CHECK MISHIMAS ACCT   
CROW DELETED   
JOKER   
UH

* * *

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
crow won't answer ANYTHING   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
MISHIMA ADDED MORE TO THE THREAD   
2 14

go down   
@arsene_ass   
what is. happening   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass Assuming you’ve backlogged, Akechi never actually applied to his “ultra prestigious” high school either. Money just showed up in the dean of admissions’ account.   


♛  
@pandanat   
It looks like any unapproved reporters who tried to interview him even casually were met with trouble, due to his father’s influence. Several people lost their jobs, and one says her partner was assaulted. This is unbelievable.   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
what the FUCK is going on.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
is any of this legit? i mean full offense mishima had a shitlist blog in high school.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass ppl are coming out with like evidence dude   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass futaba confirmed th admissions thing...   


♛  
@pandanat   
@arsene_ass A few people are working on more concrete traces for the high school dean right now, so we’ll find out soon.   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
alright.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
omg i can’t believe MISHIMA STARTED THIS VIVA LA REVOLUTION   
1 3 12

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
mishima really fucking started this because ann hung out with the guy and had a good time and nothing that was anyone else’s business   
1 

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
what has akechi even done lately except go to school and post pastry pictures how could he be involved in charity fraud   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
he’s talked so much about helping the people those charities are FOR that just. doesn’t make sense   
2

NASTEA   
@69arginades   
futaba's never been wrong though…   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
still. buying his way into school is really. what am i supposed to think about that   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
is this why he never talked about himself or what   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@69arginades I wasn't going to share this, but do you remember that large donation I received a few weeks ago?   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@INARI yeah… that was him?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@69arginades I didn’t recognize the name until later.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@69arginades hes def rly smart too idk why hed need to buy his way into school?? when we were hanging he started talking abt like some philosopher i couldnt understand a single thing he said  


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
@panntherr yeah he does that  


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
smart enough to stay away from the net now too  


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
no need to provide answers that way! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ).  


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap THEY’RE STALLED ON THE HIGH SCHOOL THING CAN U HELP? U CAN DO IT IN LIKE 2 SECONDS   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN Futaba is occupied. She kicked me out and locked herself in her room with no explanation.  


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
She’s not answering the door and it’s getting late. Maybe I should head home…   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
UGHHHHHHHH   


♛  
@pandanat   
This is all a lot more than I expected.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat it’s a little scary…   


NASTEA   
@69arginades   
where is he…   


* * *

Direct Message with Goro Akechi  
  
Goro Akechi   
Sorry for deceiving everyone.   
Goodbye.  
  
  


  
You can no longer send Direct Messages to this person. Learn more

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
...what   
hang on   
yeah he blocked me too   
except. without a word   
and since he deactivated   
every message we ever sent each other is gone   
im coming over   
JOKER   
yeah. thanks  


* * *

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
it's 10pm! rest easy tonight!  
4 24 75

* * *

ᴍᴇᴅᴊᴇᴅ  
@MEDJED   
tv producer @MasayoshiShido is a despicable drain on society. he has been found guilty of the following:  
  
\- coercing actors and staff into exploitative contracts, including his son @akechigoro, who was forced to sign a 5-year contract as a 15 year old  
\- using access to education to leverage for @akechigoro's obedience for the duration of his contract  
\- bribery of public officials, educational institutions, and news outlets  
\- writing impossible financial penalties into contracts  
\- withholding salaries  
\- appropriation of charity funds raised by those under his influence  
\- rape and sexual assault  
\- embezzlement  
\- blackmail  
\- manipulating the police and destroying evidence of criminal activity  
  
all information verifiable through complete sources made available to the public: dropbox.com/sh/dnqg3uv8...   
527 24K 56K


	10. rank 10

  
Murderless Crow  
@murderlesscrow  
Crow | He/Him | I write fanfiction. JP/EN/FR OK. 18+ only, please.   
  
Metaverse ⋅ archiveofourown.org/users/murderlesscrow

**1,427 TWEETS | 42 FOLLOWING | 398 FOLLOWERS | 1 LISTED**

* * *

Search results: akechi from:people-i-follow

spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
@pandanat @ladynoir ok listen this isnt about **akechi**. his shitty dad just hurt a lot of people which i found out bc everyone was shittalking one of the people he hurt instead of him   


spirit hacks  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN no, **akechis** contract expired when he was 20 so he left right away. most of his bad press after that was bc of shitty dad. i put it here pastebin.com/pFhkxs…   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr YA MY MOM WAS CRYIN WHEN THEY PULLED UP THE SH*T ABT **AKECHI** ’S FOSTER HOMES??   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@pandanat **akechi** still has me blocked can u pass him a message? ik u dont like him but pls   


♛  
@pandanat   
@panntherr Sorry, I tried talking to **Akechi** again today, but half the school has been hounding him. I'll regret asking this, but… are you sure you don't want to have that conversation face-to-face?   


* * *

Search results: crow from:people-i-follow

Noir  
@ladynoir   
I hope **Crow** is OK, that was really sudden…   
3

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
4:20 i miss **crow**   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@panntherr Yes, **Crow** introduced me to it. I’d like to continue that conversation when he comes back… the subject is exceptionally titillating.   
1

you've met a terrible fate/grand order  
@dungeonmap   
@J0KER420 tru but **crow** never promised he would and then forgot unlike some people   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
11:11 i miss **crow**   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
There were more **crows** than usual out by the garbage bins this morning. A dark omen…   
2

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
i miss **crow**   


♛  
@pandanat   
I left a comment on **Crow** 's fic. Hopefully he sees it, even if he doesn't come back...   
1

* * *

Direct Message with ☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
  
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
(Eye )(Nose )(Eye )

* * *

Search results: akechi from:people-i-follow

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
OMG ANN ???? Ann Takamaki Spotted Cornering Goro **Akechi** at Todai and We Totally Get It idolwatch.jp/blog/post/435251...   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@panntherr It’s fine, none of my accounts are public so they can’t trace it back to me. It’s not like you know other people with access to Todai and **Akechi**.   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
**AKECHI** **   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
**akechi** asked for some time… idk how long he means but… :( i think i get it he needs space hes dealing w alot rite now i jus wish i could help him out idk……   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@panntherr I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with this Ann… **Akechi** is lucky he has such a good friend looking out for him   


you've met a terrible fate/grand order  
@dungeonmap   
well whatever just lmk if you need me to hack into **akechis** phone or something  


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
hope goro **akechi** realizes what he’s putting you through   


* * *

Search results: joker, OR ren from:people-i-follow

♛  
@pandanat   
@dungeonmap **Ren** said he wasn’t in the mood… maybe next week?   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@INARI o yea im at **rens** tryna cheer him up :\   
1

you've met a terrible fate/grand order  
@dungeonmap   
**JOKER** IF YOU COULD FUCK ANY HISTORICAL FIGURE WHO ISNT ALREADY A FATE CHARA WHO WOULD IT BE   
4

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir idk **ren** 's been taking extra shifts   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@INARI **ren’s** been sleepin a lot lately…..   


* * *

Direct Message with ☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆  
  
youre really still at this huh   
you know the only reason i havent told annren youve been reactivating just to snoop is bc theyd be a lot more upset than if you were just permagone   
are you medjed?   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
nope!   
just like the kinky fanfic writer im talking to right now isnt goro akechi   
ah.   
i was wondering how this friend group had maintained its privacy   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
yeah everyone is either too decent or theres too much dirt on them to go blabbing about anyone else   
somewhat reassuring.   
why did you do that? dig up all that information and make it public.   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
every night i take two shots of my abuser hating juice to grow up big and strong   
look you had a hand in some of it but. you probably wouldnt have done it if given the choice   
that’s generous of you   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
get over yourself   
so are you gonna stay this time or what   
i’m not sure i deserve to be welcomed back at this point.   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
yeah that’s the guilt from blocking your friends and fucking off to nowhere   
how bout you quit making excuses and ask what someone else thinks for a change mr todai law fellow   
i probably should.   
thank you for being patient with me   
☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
UGH GET OUT OF MY DMS

* * *

ann♡  
@panntherr   
noo dont make me rank blues theyre all soooo cool nd handsome   
3

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
SERIES 4 PINK BEST GIRL   
6 12 53

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
blackred is valid every series but we all know where my bias is   
1 14

Noir  
@ladynoir   
Red4/Jester is still my favorite Red ship… R3d/Gr33n is cute too though!   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
7

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
Every character is beautiful and interesting in their own way.   
1

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
yellow: series 4 > series 5 >>>>>>>>> series 3   
2 11  59

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@alibaba Oh, agree.   
1

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
i'd say 4 = 5 for yellow but agree >>>>>> 3   
21

Noir  
@ladynoir   
aw, Y3llow is really good in the OVA…   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
Apparently, Yellow4 was meant to fill the same role as Yellow3, so they made him a prettyboy to set him apart. A smart decision, wasn’t it?  
5

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@megidola Crow!   


♛  
@pandanat   
Hey, welcome back!   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
DUDE!!   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
it's the guy   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡   
UR BACK U JERK   
i cant believe u kept me blocked after i broke into a school just to talk to u   
and not even a word to REN   
I SEE U TYPING H/O IM NOT FINISHED YELLING AT U   
HES BEEN SO SAD   
WEVE BOTH BEEN SO WORRIED ESP SEEING U ALL OVER THE NEWS KNOWING UR HAVING SUCH A HARD TIME   
ok im done are u ok??? how are u holding up :(   
haha… i’ll survive   
i’m sorry for worrying you   
ann♡   
i forgive u its ok go on   
thank you…   
assuming you really want to know...   
it’s taxing, i haven’t been sleeping well, people are either treating me like a vulnerable child or else blaming me for triggering my father’s smear campaign   
i’ve been doing my best to fend off reporters but as you might have seen they have been tenacious. former castmates have been contacting me for less than honorable reasons   
i missed having a space to relax but i really didn’t have time for it   
seeing all the articles coming out about how   
i had to sleep in the breakroom for weeks at a time or   
the charity fraud   
when i was still in high school he’d pull me out during exam season as a punishment   
i’m not his son on paper so it’s not like it mattered to him whether i had a life after my contract ended   
he didn’t let me actually take the todai entrance exam. he expected to be able to use his money to get me kicked any time even after i became an adult. i think he would have succeeded if i had been anything less than a perfect student   
especially considering the blame that can still be laid on me for certain things   
haha   
i really did work hard i’m just   
surprised it mattered   
ann♡   
u should be rly proud   
everyone knows how shitty he is now and ur at ur dream school doing the thing u rly wanted   
and u have ppl who rly care about u   
yeah. thank you. i really am sorry for leaving like that.   
ann♡   
dw u can make it up to me   
cat café?   
ann♡   
o yea we still gotta go!   
did u talk to ren btw :\   
he hasn't said anything   
ann♡   
ur the one who shut him out … hes not gonna say smth first   
is he even online? i haven't seen him since i started talking   
ann♡   
oh he is def online

* * *

loki｡  
@megidola   
Thank you for the warm welcome everyone. Sorry for disappearing so suddenly.   
5

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola DUDE it's fine life happens just glad ur OK   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
where’s Ren?! @J0KER420   
3

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir @J0KER420 I'm surprised he wasn't pinged by the cosmos.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir PROLLY FELL ASLEEP AGAIN HE WONT ANSWER THE DOOR   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 @J0KER420 @J0KER420   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
black @J0KER420   
2

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
wow i can’t believe a new 100k blackred E fic dropped @J0KER420   
3

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
REN THE SPOILERS ARE OUT @J0KER420   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@dungeonmap @J0KER420 How underhanded. I rushed to see for myself and was met only with my own disappointment.   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
Haha… I suppose he's occupied at the moment, if that didn't do it.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
By the way, congratulations on the new handle @INARI.   
2

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@megidola Oh, you noticed! Thank you.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola @INARI wat new handle hes still INARI?   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
mwehehehe   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
MONA WAS SCRATCHIN AT HIS DOOR SO JOKER LET HIM IN AND CLOSED IT AGAIN   
8

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
it would be best to give him some time…   


* * *

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
the demo for my VN, BENEATH THE MASK, is now available for download! get it here: github.com/beneath-the-m...  
  
art by @goemon_fanart! shout out to @/murderlesscrow and @/kirifuda for proofreading and helping with the story, and @/kirifuda for voicing red hawk!  
  
thanks for all the support featherfans. you can donate here: gofundme.com/5sgqw.... rts appreciated!  
24 2.4k 7.9k

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
its only pink and red route atm and only red is voiced, but!!!   
3 42

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
god lrt looks so good. please donate to the cause so she can put in a black route next i’m begging   
3 10

♛  
@pandanat   
Yes, I’ve been waiting for this…   
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
LRT FINALLY   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
NUT   
156 63

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@kirifuda Ren! did you see that Crow came back?   


JOKER   
@kirifuda   
@ladynoir oh yeah i saw thanks for telling me   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap @INARI okay just the splash screen already has me screaming   
2

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
...i can’t listen to his voice say things like this when he’s mad at me.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
I’ll play as soon as I have time. Congratulations on your hard work, you two @dungeonmap @INARI.   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
yusuke’s art is so hot i   
3

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
ok i’ll play this later   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i'll dm him.   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@J0KER420 We put in an easter egg just for you. Let us know when you find it.   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@INARI well now i have to play immediately   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
on second thought, i shouldn't bother him while he's having fun   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
OMG U POSTED IT   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
I think I just found the surprise! good luck, Ren   
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
That was fast…   
2

ann♡  
@panntherr   
this is so relatable lol   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@panntherr yeah i was thinking of you and ren   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@dungeonmap LOL RLY   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
omg rmbr when crow thot me n ren were dating   
1

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
he what.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 OMG DID I NOT TELL U??? IM IN DMS   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
who didnt think annren were dating at some point in their lives   
5

ann♡  
@panntherr   
LOL it happens so much   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
then be more proactive about dispelling the illusion   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr remember in high school when u confessed to SHIHO?? when ren said u finally confessed on the roof i thought he meant u confessed to HIM why was he even THERE   
1 4

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN wow i forgot abt that ya that was weird idk? it was spur of the moment n we hung out alot lol   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
they don’t even look good together   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
Aesthetically, they are a beautiful match. Combined with how close they are, a relationship between them seems almost natural.   
2

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@INARI RIGHT   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@INARI I always thought so too!   
1

ann♡  
@panntherr   
hes hot so idm tbh   
2

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
yes. he is. and frankly what rational person would not want to be his partner. i don’t understand how this group even functions.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i have not been able to stop thinking about the things i would do to that man since he posted that life ruining bed selfie   


♛  
@pandanat   
I never felt anything between them…   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
gggghhhh   


* * *

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
damn that was so good. play @alibaba's game   
2 35

JOKER   
@kirifuda   
now i'm hyped for next season i can't wait for the spoilers to leak blackred wedding   
4 29

☆.｡.:* navi *:.｡.☆   
@alibaba   
he's dead   
17

♛  
@pandanat   
He's dead, Joker.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Why set yourself up for disappointment?  


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
i'm an optimist   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Some would say masochist.   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
that too   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
…………………………   


* * *

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
JOKER FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO ARC OF ELITE HE WATCHED IT FASTER THAN I DID   
12

ann♡  
@panntherr   
ryuji shhhhhhh   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr wtf why   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
no it's fine. yeah i'm watching arc of elite and goro akechi? smoking hot   


loki｡  
@megidola   
Haha, there's Joker's infamous taste again.   
1

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
tbh i'd hold him down if he asked   
1

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
devil   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 ooo want me to pass along the msg??   
1

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@panntherr yeah tell him i'm single   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
were u just watching for him wtf   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
absolutely.   
2

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
torn between being grateful it wasn’t a hatewatch and offering to let him take out his frustration on me   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
grateful it wasn’t a hatewatch   


* * *

Direct Message with ann♡  
  
ann♡   
hey! my friend thinks you're hot and he's single <3   
thanks.

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
can we talk   
JOKER   
oh, it worked. so all i needed to do was feed your ego.   
…should i leave you alone?   
JOKER   
yeah sure whatever's convenient for you   
i should have said something before i left   
JOKER   
you know, we talked daily for almost half a year. do i actually matter to you at all?   
what a ludicrous question of course you do   
JOKER   
really because you blocked me everywhere without saying shit, fucked off for two weeks, then pranced back in here like nothing happened.   
what did you expect me to feel   
i'm sorry  
JOKER   
you know what stopped me from storming into your school with ann?   
thinking that if you actually gave a shit about me you would have at least said something before you disappeared   
when she said you'd come back i figured you were lying.   
i missed you   
JOKER   
would you have come back at all if the medjed post never went live?   
ren. i don’t think i could have endured you thinking the worst of me.   
i don’t even know how to put words to some of what i’ve dealt with. who would have believed me if i tried to blame someone else in the face of documented evidence?   
JOKER   
you know   
i was on probation for a year in high school because some drunk asshole falsely accused of me assault   
that is... unexpected news   
JOKER   
more news: most of us have been fucked over.   
i know it's a difficult time for you and i can't relate to the scale of things or whatever but   
ugh i just   
i wanted to be there for you but got completely cut off instead and all i could do was worry about you while feeling like you never actually cared about me as a person   
i’m sorry   
i really did miss you   
the past couple weeks have been incredibly difficult without you. i kept wanting to talk to you about every mundane thing or complain or ask your advice. even just listening to you babytalk your cat would have put me at ease   
you matter to me more than you realize   
JOKER   
… okay.   
i accept your apology   
but give me your number so i can reach you the next time you pull this crap which you won’t   
90-1223-XXXX   
JOKER   
good. i missed you too. a lot.   
now pick up the phone and tell me how you’re doing. you have a lot to catch me up on and i have a lot of people to shittalk. 

* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
that was at once the most exhausting and cathartic phone call of my life  


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i didn’t tell him everything, but… maybe someday. he was already having a difficult time holding himself together  


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
part of me didn’t expect he’d understand why i had to leave. all i’ve heard until now was how selfish i’ve been  


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
but… he says i can be selfish with him.   


* * *

Noir  
@ladynoir   
quick update! now that we’ve cut our financial ties with Shido, we’re in a position to aggressively buyout the companies that have continued to support him and snip away at more branches of his money tree…   
4

Noir  
@ladynoir   
his influence is surprisingly far-reaching! it’s nothing absolute, but we do have the power to significantly undermine him.   
4

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir HELL YEAH BATON PASS TAKING DOWN EVIL RAPIST BASTARDS   
5

Noir  
@ladynoir   
it’ll create a lot more paperwork than it’s worth, going by numbers, but it would be funny for him to fall completely into obscurity after generating all his fame and fortune by ruining the lives of others :)   
3

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
thieves list continues to rule the world im so alive   
4

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@dungeonmap we must do what we can whenever we can!   
3

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir God I love you.   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@pandanat awww ♥ I love you too Makochan! come over?   
1

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir Already out the door. See you soon.  
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
ehe (Revolving Hearts )   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir UR AMAZIN BU T SO SCARY NICE   
2

Noir  
@ladynoir   
I’ll admit, some of it is that I feel bad for thinking so poorly of Akechi when he was dealing with so much… I can understand having a controlling father, at least…   
2

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
holy shit haru you’re amazing   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
haha…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
there's actually something i need to share in order to better explain my absence for the past couple weeks.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
i've been contemplating when the best time to share this is, but i realized i do trust you all, and it is topical...  
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
ooooh are we getting a secret?!   


loki｡  
@megidola   
i think that once i tell you, you’ll understand why i had to leave. maybe it wasn’t the right decision, but i didn’t think you would want me seeing what you were saying about me either   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola ???? we were just worried about u dude?   


loki｡  
@megidola   
well…   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
Makochan arrived ♥ we’ll read about your juicy secret later Crow!   


loki｡  
@megidola   
i'm goro akechi. ann met with me that day.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
i had expected some backlash when i agreed to her posting our picture, but not to this extent.   


loki｡  
@megidola   
the rift i caused in your friend group, the medjed post…   


loki｡  
@megidola   
i'm sorry for the distress i caused you on all fronts.   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
…………….. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و   


* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
WTH WARN ME   
my heart is racing, haha   
this might have been a terrible decision but   
while we’re on the subject of confessions   
JOKER   
wait what hold on   
i’ve only been to a cat café once in my life   
JOKER   
…what   
are you talking about your one selfie?   
…you lied about going to cat cafes? why   
you like cats   
JOKER   
what does that have to do with it   
goro   
goro get BACK HERE WERE YOU REALLY FLIRTING WITH ME FOR THAT LONG

* * *

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
help   


♛  
@pandanat   
...I see.   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola WHAT FOR REAL???   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
… so when Ren was asking Ann to hook him up with Akechi, he was just flirting with Crow on TL?   
3

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@ladynoir can we not focus on that part   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @megidola now u kno why i wanted u to shut up abt arc of elite   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr @megidola wtf dude you gotta explain yourself   


loki｡  
@megidola   
well, i couldn’t have anticipated that some of you had ties to me in real life   


loki｡  
@megidola   
or that i’d end up really talking to any of you at all   


loki｡  
@megidola   
or that… one of you was the international “hacker of justice”… who would react to a juvenile callout post about me by exposing the crimes of the man who made the majority of my life a living hell   
3

loki｡  
@megidola   
that sort of thing.   
3

♛  
@pandanat   
I guess that makes sense, but…   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
tbh i knew who you were this entire time   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap HOW   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@SKU11CAPTAIN do you really think id let a rando on my locked without knowing his entire life story   
2

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@dungeonmap @SKU11CAPTAIN i did think that was weird   
1

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@dungeonmap what the f*** how do we know so many famous ppl   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@SKU11CAPTAIN @dungeonmap Like attracts like?   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
For my part, I saw a picture on his account before he deleted it. I would never forget such a face, so when Ann posted her picture, I recognized him immediately.   
1

loki｡  
@megidola   
@INARI i didn’t mean to accept your request before i deleted that. finger slip. i appreciate that you didn’t say anything   
1

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
yusuke’s very classy   
1

Noir  
@ladynoir   
oh. I just realized Makochan and Crow were complaining about each other TO each other this whole time! LOL   
5

♛  
@pandanat   
@ladynoir …   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat @ladynoir in fairness, everyone calls you ‘queen’. ‘makochan’ isn’t exactly in accord with my impression of you as a classmate   


♛  
@pandanat   
Hm. Tell me your grades went down because Ren was such a needy distraction.   
2

loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat there were other factors.   


♛  
@pandanat   
Dinner's being served, so I'll head out for the evening. We’ll talk later, Crow.   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
goodnight everyone! ♥   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
night queen night haru   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@pandanat sure. good night   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
did queen just send me a ko-fi   
4

loki｡  
@megidola   
haha…   


* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
hey so   
i asked my friend to tell goro akechi i'm single but he never got back to me about it   
do you think he's not interested   
that's a predicament.   
i'm actually acquainted with him myself, did you want me to ask him?   
JOKER   
yeah ask him if he wants to take me on a romantic date   
...ann told me you were shy   
JOKER   
tbh i'm pouring sweat i would never be able to say this irl   
is that so   
you'll need to pick up your phone   
JOKER   
can't i’m at the library   
you can listen and type   
JOKER   
is typing... okay let me get my earbuds in   
ready   
hi   
i already said we can work on it   
i can’t even imagine how much you dealt with alone   
if you never had people you could go to before i can’t stay mad at you for not realizing you could come to me this time around   
no you just underestimated my regard for you   
wow what was that noise   
uh huh   
you’re a nervous rambler and i want you to know how cute that is   
STOP MAKING ME LAUGH they'll kick me out   
because i have an exam and i am studying very hard!   
STOPJFKLSH   
YES   
sorry for watching aoe btw but i think i have a way to make it up to you   
soon   
wasn't there something you had to say to me   
godjfklashgkh   
me too…   
NO I DO   
SHUT UP i can’t say it for the first time over text ok   
i have a night shift but i'll be alive like 2pm   
yes   
i know a quiet place   
♥♥♥

* * *

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
i'm home finally and yusuke i guess i got your package? what is this and why didn’t you just hand it to me in person   
2

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ   
1

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
YUSUUSUKEJFSKLHF   
2

* * *

フォックス   
@goemon_fanart   
Thank you everyone for your interest. Unfortunately, the Black Falcon body pillow was a limited print for a dear friend as thanks for volunteering his time to my project with @alibaba. If you’re interested in commissioning a different piece, please contact me at goemon@gmail.com.   
4 76

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
OK. ANYWAY. GUESS WHO HAS A DATE THIS WEEKEND   
4

Noir  
@ladynoir   
@arsene_ass oo! who with? (Winking Face )   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
@ladynoir GORO AKECHI! thanks for the hook up ann ♥   
3

ann♡  
@panntherr   
@arsene_ass NICE o/   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
\o YEAH  
1

(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
Knowing two friends have found their hearts in each other has made my world a little brighter.  
4

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass WAIT I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING ANN   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
ok whyyyyyyyy does everyone think everyone is dating me   
2

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr YOU CALLED HIM UR MCM???  


ann♡  
@panntherr   
ryuji thats not wat that MEANS   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
go back to congratulating me dammit   


loki｡  
@megidola   
@arsene_ass congratulations   
3

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@megidola THANK YOU   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@arsene_ass @megidola WAT DIDNT U MAKE THIS ACC JUST TO STAN HIM IN SECRTE   


go down   
@arsene_ass   
yeah well   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
damn joker finally learned how to mass delete?   
3

go down   
@arsene_ass   
@dungeonmap no he’s been liveblogging my most embarrassing tweets to me for the past hour and a half he’s the worst   
3 

loki｡  
@megidola   
4

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@megidola IS THAT ANOTHER JOKER ACC HOW MANY DOES HE EVEN HAV   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
You do not want access to that account, I promise you.   
1

go down   
@arsene_ass   
wow   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
it's a privilege i don’t intend to waste   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
stop exposing me to my roommate   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
hm…  


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
NO NON ONO NOMORE   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i actually still have these. should i wear them for you on sunday?   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
please don’t… at least let me get used to the rest of you before you try to kill me…   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
you like them so much though   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
THIS IS SO UNFAIR WHERE ARE YOUR EMBARRASSING TWEETS   
1 

(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i think i deserve this after how much of my life you’ve seen. you did say you’d make it up to me   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
i haven’t seen nearly enough of you yet   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
don’t worry i’ll let you look as much as you want.   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
believe me, i’m not worried   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
it is very nice being able to attach good memories to what was otherwise a long, terrible experience   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
is embarrassing me that good of a memory   


(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)  
@laevatein   
depends. is this a promise?   


(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)  
@survivaltrick   
SSSHHHUT UPPPP I WAS JUST BEING STUPID   
1 

* * *

selfcare morgana   
@M0NAM0NA_BOT   
good morning! sometimes, we see people getting hurt by others, and it’s hard to step in. do what you can, whenever you can. we’re all in this together!   


* * *

Direct Message with ♛  
  
♛   
You missed class again today. Do you need notes? :)   
i hope you’re not trying to start a fight   
♛   
You’d have to actually come to class if you wanted to fight back.   
i'll be around more often next semester   
♛   
I'm sure Ren will keep you busy.   
… i'm working on that.   
♛   
So he IS responsible!   
like i said: it was a variety of things. don’t think i’ll lose to you again so easily this time.   
♛   
We’ll see, won’t we?   
Also… I wanted to apologize for some of the things you probably saw me saying about you on the TL.   
Much of it was petty venting. I wouldn’t have said it if I knew you were… around.   
ah, well, that’s in the past   
i’m sorry for what i’ve said as well   
circumstances aren’t the most relaxed at the moment, but… there is humor in the irony of it   
♛   
I’m glad you think so. Haru won't stop laughing about the fact that we bonded over complaining about each other.   
she’s an interesting person   
♛   
She’s awful. You’ll get along, if you ever really get to talking. I’m not sure if that’s in the cards, but… maybe once things settle down for both of you.   
maybe.   
♛   
She’s been encouraging me to talk to you more, but it’s possible she’s just messing with me to entertain herself. Either way, my case stands.   
i really am surprised all of this didn’t go a lot worse for me   
♛   
Being honest with the people around you gets you farther than you’d think.   
Anyway, I should finish this essay. I’ll see you tomorrow, if you actually decide to show up.   
ha ha ha.

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
all i'm saying is that sasuke was a revolutionary   
i've never actually watched this show   
sorry to interrupt your correct if uninformed opinion but i should really go study   
i need to finish these readings and go over the recordings for the lectures i couldn’t attend today. if i don’t score higher than niijima on a majority of our finals after my utter defeat last semester i’ll be furious at myself   
i caught up while i was away and i really don't want to fall behind again   
JOKER   
yeah sure i didn’t know you were working on stuff?   
lmk when you’re free again ♥   
oh. thank you. i didn’t expect that to be easy for some reason   
JOKER   
??   
talk to you later   
JOKER   
wait have i really been distracting you this entire time   
i thought queen was just being a jerk   
NO WAIT   
SORRY   
STOP TYPING GO DO YOUR WORK YOU CAN EXPLAIN LATER

* * *

Noir  
@ladynoir   
new season is in two weeks! who wants summary spoilers a day early? :) tempfile.neonewfeatherman.jp/episode-guide/1WkuBG6n…   
5

it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
@ladynoir YOURE THE BEST   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
My favorite animation director got both of the OPEDs… This is a gift beyond comprehension…   
3

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@ladynoir F*** YEAH I LOV THAT BAND   
2

♛  
@pandanat   
whivi…   
3

ann♡  
@panntherr   
OMFGGGGG CHECK VOICE ACTORS?!?!??!   
4

RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@panntherr HOLY SHIT?RENS GONNA NUT   


it's a secret to everybody  
@dungeonmap   
HOLY SHIT   
5

ann♡  
@panntherr   
WHERES REN!!!! @J0KER420   


RYUJI SAKAMOTO   
@SKU11CAPTAIN   
@J0KER420 DUDE DUDEDUDE DUED   


(Fox)(Teacup Without Handle )  
@INARI   
@J0KER420 Your unwavering faith has been rewarded by the storyboard gods!   
2

shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
@INARI i love you yusuke what does this mean   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
ok where’s the fire   


Noir  
@ladynoir   
:)   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
OH SPOILERS nice   


ann♡  
@panntherr   
@J0KER420 DO U SEE   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
WHAT   


shapeshifter   
@J0KER420   
OH HELL   
6

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
GORO   
GOROGOROGORO   
WAKE UP IT'S IMPORTANT   
are you okay?   
JOKER   
NO DID YOU SEE THE SPOILERS tempfile.neonewfeatherman.jp/episode-guide/1WkuBG6n…   
ren   
alright what am i looking for   
OH   
JOKER   
YES   
HE'S?   
JOKER   
HE’S BACK!!!!!!

* * *

go down   
@arsene_ass   
crow promised to match blackred icons with me tweeting here so no take backs!!!!!!!!!  
3

* * *

Direct Message with JOKER  
  
JOKER   
hi i just woke up.   
good morning beautiful   
JOKER   
jfdklhsg shut up it’s NOON   
you’re handsome   
<3 is 2pm still good for you?   
JOKER   
yeah i’ll make it. and like i said it's mostly old regulars that go there but i know the owner so if anything does happen he'll have our back   
i trust you   
and thank you. i'll see you there   
JOKER   
wow you will won’t you   
i’m really gonna see you soon   
you will…   
JOKER   
♥♥♥♥♥♥   
see you there!!!!

* * *

Ren was right; Leblanc is ideal. Small, it sits in a quiet corner of Yongen-Jaya's backstreets, the storefront alluring enough for a first date but subtle enough that he knows this is a café where they won't be disturbed.

Goro checks his phone, only recognizing the folly of muscle memory when he backreads up to Ren's most recent selfie and his heart knocks violently against his chest. 

This is what Ren's deliberately posed selfies do. Meeting him for the first time in a respectable establishment promises to be an exercise in self-restraint.

He meant to note the time. His lockscreen informs Goro that he is an hour early.

Breaths, then. One, two, three. Goro will walk into the restaurant, investigate the menu, and gather his bearings before Ren arrives and his body abandons all rational thought. Easy.

He pushes opens the door, scans for a seat, and—

Ren. Sat at the bar in dark jeans and a high collared pullover, speaking with the owner. Equipped, in profile, with a soft smiling grace. Twisting now, to see who's at the entrance and whether he should move, and then Ren is all gunmetal eyes and the sinful tilt of his lips.

Oh, and there it goes. All rational thought.

* * *

  
JOKER  
@kirifuda  
where have you been? been searching all along ♠ @murderlesscrow  
  
joker ♠ 21 ♠ he/him ⋅  
ko-fi.com/kirifuda

**32,059 TWEETS | 666 FOLLOWING | 5,423 FOLLOWERS | 34 LISTED**

  
Murderless Crow  
@murderlesscrow  
Crow ♂ JP/EN/FR OK ✢ 18+ ONLY ✢ ♡@kirifuda♡  
  
Metaverse ⋅  
archiveofourown.org/users/murderlesscrow

**1,510 TWEETS | 44 FOLLOWING | 400 FOLLOWERS | 1 LISTED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this fic has been such an amazing experience, thank you so much to everyone who has expressed so much enthusiasm over our work!  
> you can catch us on real twitter at [@lumenize](https://twitter.com/lumenize) and [@sichthys](https://twitter.com/sichthys)
> 
>   * be sure to check out the real life [**@M0NAM0NA_BOT**](https://twitter.com/m0nam0na_bot) ♥♥♥  
> 
>   * and [**this adorable picture**](https://twitter.com/spoofen_art/status/1023662923292528640) of akechi at a cat cafe  
> 
>   * and the " **works inspired by this one** " section!
> 

> 
> thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ comments out for twitfic ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ (and you can [RT](https://twitter.com/sichthys/status/994201004328415232)!)
> 
> Sources:
>
>> Workskins: [twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940), [messaging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722), [hover text](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReferenceWorks/works/10957056), [emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576), and [stationary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) codes.
>> 
>> Icons: except for the [adorable atsume morgana](http://officer-unprepareds-art.tumblr.com/post/137066821826/morgana-in-neko-atsume-style-icons%20), all official or anthology art, graciously made into icons by the following tumblr users: [1](http://aquarytide.tumblr.com/tagged/persona+5+icons), [2](https://huntressmaria.tumblr.com/post/162950376124/under-the-readmore-are-26-icons-of-persona-5), [3](http://dimensionslip.tumblr.com/post/159898785009/14-goro-akechi-icons), [4](http://boxofrandomfandom.tumblr.com/tagged/persona-5), [5](http://ludovico-nuvole.tumblr.com/tagged/persona-5), [6](http://koniiro.tumblr.com/post/151973938920/persona-5-boys-artbook-girls-version-here), [7](http://setsunae.tumblr.com/icons), [8](http://veritas-vows.tumblr.com/post/175883853187/goro-akechi-icons-from-the-anime).
>> 
>> Original art is by leed (benetnash). Scripts converted to HTML by asa (alsahm)!
> 
>   
> tags: chatfic, chat fic, group chat, twitfic, tatap

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Immersion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415740) by [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani)
  * [touched for the very first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511311) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [the life from the printed page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532149) by [chashmish (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chashmish)
  * [sweet dreams, red｡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840861) by [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm)
  * [a deviant past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880950) by [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination)
  * [Infatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284532) by [nulltruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulltruth/pseuds/nulltruth)




End file.
